Saint and Sinner
by princess-snow510
Summary: Orders are just orders until someone gets hurt...or worse falls in love...
1. CH:1

_**CH1:Follow Thy orders Faithfully**_

The light from the morning sun shined brightly into the meadow. Many kinds of flowers were in full bloom, creating a beautifully colorful scene. In the middle if this meadow was a woman, her magnificent wings out and fluttering gently behind her. In her hands was a small flute, the morning sunshine reflecting off the silver instrument.

The woman then slowly raised the instrument to her pale pink lips and began to play. The unearthly magical music filled the air; the soft alluring sound brought forth many different kinds of animals. They gathered around the form of the angel and listened to her music.

Once the song was done, she gently brought her flute down and put it away in its small black case.

There was a gush of wind to her right, before a familiar male voice spoke.

"Why must I always find you lounging about in the middle realm when there is work to be done?"

"Why must you always ask questions that you know the answer to?" She said turning her head to look at him.

The man chuckled before holding his hand out to her in a gentlemanly gesture.

She put her pale dainty hand in his bigger one and he helped her stand.

He pressed his lips to her hand, as she stared at him.

His perfectly sculpted face was the canvas for his godlike features, full, tempting lips, and stunning, hazel eyes.

He pulled back staring into her eyes trying to relay all his emotions into one look. She couldn't decipher all of them, but the most prominent was… worry.

"What seems to have brought you to me Michael?"

"Our father wishes to speak with you…"He said slowly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yes, he wishes to speak to you and you _alone_…" He trailed off.

She nodded. Now she understood what had him worrisome. Father was singling her out. Although singling her out wasn't a new thing not informing Michael himself of why, was. Michael was his right handed man and he usually told Michael everything.

"Curious isn't it...be that as it may we mustn't keep father waiting." She spoke softly with a smile unbothered smile.

Michael stared at her a moment longer before nodding his head. His golden wings sprouted before he took to the sky.

She watched him disappear then gave a gentle smile to the wild life that had gathered and said in a soft, musical voice "It was a pleasure to play for you all, but I must be going. It seems our father wishes to see me."

Her golden wings spread as she too took to the sky.

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

"I see, very well." She said from her kneeling position before standing with a bow before leaving the great father's room.

Her father's request was very clear... there wasn't a inch of room for failure either. So what was an angel to do? The only thing she could do. Follow the order faithfully and without question. she would need to be strong and steadfast, going on this journey would surly test her tenacity in all things...where she was going was a dangerous and tainted place.

But first goodbyes were in order, after all she would be away for a while, she would miss comrades.

She walked into the reaper's administration's office only to stop when all eyes turned to look at her.

Her eyes grazed over them before she continued to walk towards the desk.

There was a young red haired reaper leaning against the desk and an equally young raven haired reaper standing up straight.

"My lady-" both men sitting behind them said before standing and bowing.

She nodded to them before looking at the new requites.

"My my, what dashing new requites you have." She said with a smile. "What are your names?"

The red hair male was quick to speak. "My name is Grell. Grell Sutcliff."

She walked over to him, gazing into his eyes. She nodded after a moment seemingly liking what she saw. She ran her fingers through his hair and his nose began to bleed.

She pulled his face closer to hers, so close their lips were practically touching.

"I do so love the color red. Your flaming red hair and porcelain skin… simply beautiful."

Grell's face went as red as his hair, his nose bleed became worse before he ultimately fainted from blood lose.

She snickered and shook her head in amusement before looking at the other young reaper. "What do they call you?"

"My name is William T. Spears." He said stiffly his voice void of emotion.

Curious she stood and walked over to him. She stared into his dark eyes for a moment before frowning.

"Huh…" She said thoughtfully as she continued to gaze at the young reaper.

William frowned the angel was really making him uncomfortable. He had heard many things about her but mostly about her ways of judgement. She found there was something she didn't like she destroyed it without a second thought wiping any and all traces of it off the universe…or at least that was what he had herd. The longer her eyes bore into his the more fear seemed to leak from his pores…she wanted to ask her so badly what she had thought of him…why she seemed so concentrated on him…why her eyes seemed to pierce his very soul…or at least what was left of it anyway but William was scared and ended up not saying anything.

"What is it my lady?" One of the men asked now too looking at William in curiosity. The elders were now wondering if they should be allowing the young reaper to do the exam. Did she see something in him that wasn't right or ready?

"I was just looking for-" She snapped her fingers as a thought came to her. Without warning she placed her head on his chest.

After a moment she pulled back and this time nodding her satisfaction.

She looked up at the young reaper. Before moving her hands to his cheek and pullig them into a smile. you have such a nice smile…you should show it more often kay?

"y-yes my lady…" Williams said to her but she had already walked away from him not noticing the faint blush on his stoic face.

"These two shall be perfect partners for the exam I am certain, now as for why I am here, have either of you heard from Adrian?"

"No my lady."

She pouted, but nodded understandingly. "I see, well it seems I haven't a choice. I shall be taking my leave then."

She walked over Grell's still unconscious body and threw a smile over her shoulder at William.

"Good luck on your exams, I hope to see both of you in the near future when you are both full-fledged reapers."

With that she disappeared from the reaper facility…

That was the last time anyone had seen the beautiful angel.

* * *

**Revised 1.2.17**


	2. CH:2

**CH2. Art thou Prey or Predator...**

I blew out a breath and watched my bangs flutter before once more partly covering my eyes. I looked at the clock for what had to be the twentieth time in five minutes. Two more minutes. Two more minutes and I could leave.

"Miss Knightly please stay after class." My history professor said sternly walking by my desk and I had to stop the childish whine that tried to come out of my mouth. I couldn't however stop the pout and the glare that I gave him.

The bell rang signaling that class was over and I watched my fellow class mates leave, my friends shooting me sympathetic looks. As the last person exited and the door shut; I began to gather my items and make my way to the front of the classroom. I stood in front of my professor's desk trying not to fidget under his gaze; I was just barely doing so.

He had a gaze that could make even the devil cry tears. "Miss Knightly is there a reason that you continue to be a nuisance in my class."

I opened my mouth to decline his accusations when he cut me off. "You're always dreaming and not paying attention, you make a mockery of me."

"I'm sorry professor, I-"

"And what's worse is I cannot kick you out of my class because of how well your grades are. The broad won't allow it." He said frustration and distain leaking from his voice.

I glared at him. Surely he was just toying with me? Just because I daydream from time to time?

"But that doesn't mean I can't punish you." He said seriously. "You have detention."

My jaw practically dropped to the floor. Detention? "Detention? I have never gotten detention. Ever. You can't do this."

"I can and I am and I will continue to do so." He said with a smirk. "Your detention today is two hours shelving the books in the library you're dismissed." He said smugly before turning his head away from me.

I was positively fuming. I pivoted my pleated mini skirt and my long, hair fanning around me. I stomped toward the classroom door yanking it open and slamming it closed.

This was going to be a long and painful two hours.

Luckily for me, there weren't that many books that needed to be shelved so I finished within an hour.

"You're a fast one." The librarian Mrs. Pots said with a kind smile.

I smiled back. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No no dearie, I wish I could let you get home early but professor Crawson was very stern about when you should be leaving."

"Oh…" I said my smile faltering just a little. Well there goes my idea of talking her into letting me go early…

Her eyes softened. "But since you already finished I see no reason why you can't enjoy the library, you could even use one of the computers if you'd like."

I smiled and nodded I supposed time would fly fast if I surfed the web, I thanked her and walked over to a computer desk. I clicked through random searches until one popped up and caught my interest. It was titled Inuyasha.

There was a list of cartoons…or anime rather episodes.

I read the introduction scoffing at the likely hood of it all. I mean really? A teenage girl who periodically travels back in time to feudal Japan to help a young half demon recover the shards of an orb of great power? Not likely. Not to mention ridiculous, everyone knew there were no such things as half demon of demons for that matter.

I clicked on the first episode anyway. I watched the first two episodes before shutting down the computer. I pulled out my phone and smiled when I saw the time I had effectively killed and hour and I was free to go home. With a childish grin I quickly collected my items and with a goodbye to Mrs. Pots, I was on my way home.

I quickened my pace when I noticed how late it was outside. I just wanted to make it home safely without any problems, but fate seemed to have a different idea.

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

"He thought he could send you here thinking where no one couldn't find you…he was mistaken my sweet. It's been a long time since I've seen you Gabriella..."

My eyes widened and I twirled around to face him.

His eyes of palest watery blue, like a creature who's spent its life in perpetual shadow.

"Astaroth…" His name escaped my lips. I frowned before today I had never seen this man before in my life. How did he know my name? hell how did I know his name?

He slithered closer to me. "I go by the name Felix...its a bit more human sounding to the ears..."

I narrowed my eyes before I winced as I felt the slight symptoms of a headache forming.

He always seems to slither and ooze from one place to another; skulking, slinking, leering, head bobbing erratically as if it's is too heavy for his thin long neck with a protruding Adam's apple.

His eyes locked on me as he took a step forward I tried to take a step back, but I was frozen with fear. He reached out to touch me.

He had unnaturally long thin fingers, each like the tendril of a parasitic plant, reaching, searching.

I finally come to my senses and snap out of it. I run and by the sound of it he chases me.

He wheezes, whines, whimpers, voice like silk, making inappropriate compliments about me.

His incongruously large feet for the skinny legs with knobbly knees followed closely behind me.

Tears filled my eyes and I pushed forward.

My heart pounded to the beat of my feet racing over the hard ground. Sweat beaded my forehead, causing my hair to cling to it as my throat ached for air, more air. The wind whispered in my ears telling me to run faster. My muscles stretched, pushed harder.

"Run little angel" I heard him taunting from behind. "Run before I clip those wings…"

This was the hunt, and I was the prey. I paid no mind to my direction, escaping being the only thing that mattered.

I was vulnerable; I had never felt so mortal.

My animalistic instincts, buried deep down beneath the morals and etiquette associated with humanity were pulsing through me like a second heartbeat. I was oblivious to all but the goal.

I could not fight I didn't know how, I could not hide without him finding me.

I did not know how much longer I could keep running; I could sense him behind me, rapidly catching up to me.

The concrete streets soon turned to dirt and soil as I ran into the woods.

I push through the leaves with no hesitation. I don't bother looking behind me. I can hear him. His footsteps. His heavy breathing. He's still chasing me. And he's catching up.

I stumble over sticks and logs. Most of my pleated plaid mini skirt ripped and dirty.

It feels like I've been running for hours though it's only been a few minutes. These woods seem to be endless.

My legs ache and I once again think that I can't go on any longer. A branch hits me in the face and I scream. I fall to the ground, hitting my back on a log and losing my breath. I gasp for air, but nothing comes in.

"You can't run forever, my little angel!" his raspy voice screams.

He's not too far behind anymore.

I gulp and get up. I glance around in all directions. Where can I go? Everything looks the same. I shake my head. Every second I waste here, he gets closer.

I dash to my right without thinking. The tears stream from my eyes into my mouth. I hate the bitterness of the taste.

I swerve through tree after tree, through bush after bush. This isn't going to end, is it?

A tree root snatches my ankle and I fall to the ground screaming in pain. I try to get up, but I can't walk. My ankle is broken. I try to take a step, and scream again.

I fall to the ground. This is it. He caught me. I cover my head with my hands like a turtle shell. I shiver.

I hear footsteps getting slower and slower until they finally stop. He's behind me now. "Found yo-"

I hear a loud punch, and tensed up.

I poke my head out of my turtle shell, still sobbing and see a tall man in a black trench coat punching my stalker. Blood spurts out of Felix's mouth.

They seemed to exchange some words as Felix and the man fought.

The man has his back turned to me, so I can't see his face.

He give Felix one final punch, before pulling what appeared to be a scythe from his back and slicing him in half.

Felix screamed in pain before falling to the ground, his eyes I just now noticed silted like a cats and glowing bright pink.

I lay on the ground, my ankle throbbing in pain, still shivering and wishing this was just all a bad dream, but I knew this wasn't. This was really happening.

"Who… who are you?" I choke darkness was beginning to fog my senses, the pain was becoming unbearable.

The man turns his head to me.

He had glowing green eyes, with long gray hair with a single braid. He had a scar across his face and neck that seemed to make him even more attractive, full lips, and high cheekbones. This man is absolutely gorgeous.

He squinted his eyes at me and tilts his head in what appeared to be a confused and somewhat shocked state.

The man walked toward me. After securing the big ass Scythe on his back.

It was beautiful in all its darkness. Silver, long and curving blade fastened at an angle with a miniature skeleton, whose skull is wrapped in spiky wires, to a wooden handle.

This should have scared me, but in all honesty it didn't.

I gave him a smile; the kind that you give a friend that you haven't seen in years as he picked me up and held me in his arms.

The last thing I heard was him muttering something about missing angels being the death of his sanity.

* * *

**Revised 1.2.17**


	3. CH:3

**CH:3 When In Rome...**

I slowly began to regain consciousness just in time to hear voices.

"Hey Sebastian I just found this girl laying on the lawn. I think she's unconscious." I felt someone pick me up.

My eyes snapped open and I push myself out of the unfamiliar arms.

When my feet hit the ground tears instantly flooded my eyes and I fell to my knees. I looked down to see my ankle bruised and swollen.

"Miss, your hurt please allow me to assist you." I blinked and looked up at him. He was tall really tall, and lean, with short black hair and blood red eyes all wrapped up in a butler suit. Fake smile and all. He looked in a word sinister. My instincts had me backing away from him even though I was in pain.

"Miss please allow us to help you." I looked over at the other unfamiliar voice. A young man with short blond hair pulled back by several red hair clips, he had innocent blue eyes, and was dressed in gardener attire. I stared into his eyes; his eyes were kind unlike the butlers.

I nodded towards him before I scooted closer to him, I didn't want to be anywhere near the butler in my weakened state, something about him was off; he had the hair on my arms standing on edge.

The young gardener scooped me up after getting a look of approval from the butler.

"Where am I?" I asked breaking the silence.

"You are on the Phantomhive Estate." The butler said.

"Phantomhive Estate?" I said slowly before frowning. "How did I get here?"

They both looked at me in confusion.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." The blond said with a small smile.

I frowned. "I-I don't remember."

They both seemed to frown, although I highly doubted it was for the same reasons. We entered the large mansion and I was slightly impressed.

I was seated in a chair, and told to wait for the Earl Phantomhive.

I looked down at my ankle and grimaced, it didn't look so good.

"Um, I'm really sorry I've forgotten my manners, my name is Gabriella." I said to the blond. He had been told to wait with me while the butler went to retrieve the head of the house.

"No need for apologies miss, my name is Finnie." He said flashing me an easy smile.

"Pleasure to meet you Finnie." I said with a smile.

I thought about asking if they had any adhesive tape for my ankle but thought better of it. Guess I have to do this on my own. I started unbuttoning my dirt covered button up.

Finnie blushed immediately turning away. "W-what are you doing miss?"

I chuckled at his actions as I took off my shirt; I had on a lace camisole underneath. I looked for a tear, and when I found it grinned.

I looked up at Finnie's back. "My ankle is horribly swollen; I am going to wrap it before it becomes problematic. its ok you can turn around." With that I ripped the sleeve of my blouse off.

Finnie slowly turned around a blush still on his cheeks, but he watched as I took the fabric and carefully wrapped my ankle wincing every now and then. I tucked in the extra fabric before putting my shirt back on. I was missing a sleeve but that was the least of my worries.

The butler took that time to return but this time he had a young boy with him.

The young boy or either a very short teenager. He had navy blue hair and eyes. He was the definition of slim and delicate. He was dressed in what looked like a Victorian-era styled suit extensive and elegant I wondered if he was one of those kids into cosplaying. He looked like a cute porcelain doll.

Well he would have but his eyes, well eye; the eye that wasn't covered by the black eye patch was cold. Void. And full of suspicion.

He seemed to glare at me and look curious all at the same time. His eye raked over me, from my head to my shoes seemingly taking in every cut bruise and dirt stain.

"Follow me." The boy says curtly after finishing his examination. He turns and begins to walk away.

The butler looks to me giving me once more that fake smile before holding out his hand. The hairs on my neck stood. I shake my head. "No, thank you."

He opens his eyes to stare at me curious by my actions.

I stand on my own, wobbling for a second because of my ankle. I take a deep breath. Pain shoots up from my ankle and I shut my eyes willing the pain to go away.

"Miss please allow me to help you, you are hurt." His cold emotionless voice echoed.

I shake my head before opening my eyes and blowing out a breath.

"No thank you, I'm-I'm fine." I wasn't fine, but there was no way I was letting this guy touch me, every fiber of my being screamed to get distance between the two of us and that exactly what I did.

I didn't care how much pain each step hurt, how much I wanted to cry or pass out.

I held my head high and walked or rather limped passed the butler towards where I saw the young boy walking.

Hopefully taking me to his parents.

I felt eyes staring at me and just knew it was the butler, I didn't say anything though, I didn't want to talk to him if I didn't have too.

I followed the boy up to what I was guessing a study and sitting behind a huge desk was the young boy.

I frowned looking around for an adult.

"Who are you? What is your name?" The young boy asks as he studied me some more.

"I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Knightly." I say looking at him. "Um are you parent's home, I need to use a phone to call my mom, she's no doubt freaking out and have called NYPD because I'm not home..." I said with a sigh.

The boy looked at me like I was crazy. "What is this NYPD?"

I raised an eyebrow. "The New York Police Department."

"New York?" The boy muttered in confusion and I felt irritation bubble in me.

"Yeah you know, one of the many 50 states in America. It's where I'm from, you've never heard of New York? Where have you been under a rock or something? But seriously, where are your parents, I need to talk to the owner of this house."

"I am the owner of this house." The boy said chillingly easily hearing the attitude in my tone. "I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

I look at him, he looked completely serious, but still he had to be lying right, I burst out laughing. "What are you like 10?"

"Ok, you got me. I almost fell for it..." I said wiping a tear from my eye. "Now seriously where are your parents?"

The boy glared at me, probably from me laughing at him. The butler walked over to the boy's side before whispering something in his ear. The boy seemed to relax slightly. "Why where you sleeping in my garden?"

I frowned. "I wasn't sleeping in your garden I…I." I touched my head as I felt a headache forming. "I don't remember how I got there. I remember I was running away from...uh..."

My head pounded as I tried to remember his name...but I couldn't all I could remember was... _Run…run before I clip those wings…._

I rubbed my temples trying to relieve some of the pain. "I was running, some creep, he was chasing me and then nothing...I guess I blacked out or something…"

I frowned my eyes fearful as I looked at him. "W-where am I exactly?"

The boy and the butler seemed to frown. "You are in London of course."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "L-London, I'm half way across the world? How long was I out for…it only felt like a couple of hours…"

My knees hit the floor, and I wrapped my arms around. Tears filled my eyes. "Wha-whats todays date?"

The date he told me had me shaking my head at the impossible implications, he simply held up a newspaper.

My eyes widened and my lip trembled as I looked at the date. All of a sudden, the way they talked and what the kid was dressed in made more sense. I was in the past. I was actually stuck in the past. It was impossible, but apparently very possible.

"My mother, she's-she's going to-to…." I began to panic and then seemly blocked out the other room occupants as I tried to sort everything out.

"Ok how long had I been in London? Did he catch me, well that's obvious, obviously he caught me he had too or else I wouldn't be in London. Oh my god, I'm in London, some creep kidnapped me, and took me to the past. Was he some type of time traveling freak? Again obviously he was or else I wouldn't even be here… How did he do it? Oh god what if he…what if he touched me." I wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

"Oh god oh god oh god. And what's worse my mother my poor mother, she didn't even know, she probably thinks I'm dead in a ditch somewhere. Oh god why do these terrible things always happen to me?"

"Miss?" I snapped my head towards the voice the butler was crouching next to me and I flinched quickly backing away at his closeness even in my panicked state I did not want to be near him. "My young master has permitted you stay here for the time being, let me show you to your room."

I stood on shaky legs. He offered to help me but I refused him. I followed behind him slowly; he gives me another one of those fake smiles when he stops.

"Miss Knightly if you need anything please call for me." He says before leaving.

"Not likely you creep…" I muttered to myself. I looked around the room, it beautiful in its own way, but the way I was feeling I couldn't quite appreciate it.

I limped over to the bed taking a pillow off before limping over to the window and I opened the curtains and got a breath taking view of the garden.

I sat on the window sill elevating my ankle and getting lost in the view while letting my mind wonder about my current predicament.

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

I felt the hairs on my neck stand on edge and sighed in irritation. "Even if I am in a different country and somehow in the past, is it customary for people to enter without knocking first?"

I turn to see the butler's surprised face melt to cold indifference. He holds up a dress, and I assume it's for me to wear. "The young master wishes for you to eat with him so go take a bath and I will help you with your dress…"

I stand and surprisingly my ankle feels a lot better. I frowned applying pressure to it. There's I tiny spark of pain but that is all. Huh.

I follow the butler to the bathroom and I look around. It seemed the whole house was Victorian styled. I sighed this was just further proving that I was in the past.

"Would you like help?" The butler asks as he places a towel on the counter before turning to look at me.

"No, I'm more than capable of washing myself." I said with maybe just a pinch of attitude towards him than necessary for someone who was technically helping me.

But could you blame me, the guy just basically asked to wash me, it was insulting not to mention creepy he like 20 something. I don't care if I was in the past or in the future. What was I? Five?...it also had to do with the idea of him touching me.

He bows and leaves. I quickly take a bath and once I was done drying myself, I pulled on the undergarments the butler left. I stared at them in distain. It was hideous. I preferred bras and panties any day.

There was a knock on the door and I slowly open it to see a cute red dark red haired maid holding a corset.

I narrow my eyes at it. "What is that?"

She looked at me nervously. "It is a corset miss."

"I know what it is, what are you doing with it?" I grimaced.

"It's for you to put on…" She again stared at me nervously.

"Why?" I whined in frustration. I stared at her waiting for her to elaborate. When she didn't and just fiddled with the strings waiting for me I sighed. I let her help me into the corset; it wasn't as tight as I thought it'd be. Once she was done she put the dress on and attempted to do my hair.

Yes, attempted.

I twisted out of her grasp when I felt her hand touch my hair. "Thank you for all your help…um"

"Mey-Rin miss." She said with a small blush.

I nodded. "Well thank you Mey-Rin but you really don't have too, I can take it from here."

"Please Miss allow me to help you, my master instructed me to help you get ready for dinner and if I do not help you I'm disobeying his orders and-"

"Fine Mey-Rin, do what you wish just calm down." I said with a heavy sigh as I leaned against the vanity with my head in my hands, I closed my eyes as she began to brush my hair. "y-yes Miss..."

I opened my eyes when I felt her stop brushing my hair and looked at the finished results. Mey-rin hand brushed my curls out until they were loose waves.

I hummed looking at my hair. "It has been a long time since I have had my hand brushed by someone else, I forgot how relaxing it is."

I turned to Mey-Rin. "Thank-you for making my hair so pretty."

Mey-Rin flushed red waving her hand about rather animatedly. "No, I did nothing. Miss already had lovely hair to begin with."

I chuckled. "Awe your too cute!"

"Gah!" She squealed her face growing redder before she excused herself from the room to continue her duties. I looked towards the door when there was a knock before the butler stepped into the room.

I looked at him with a blank eyes. "I never said come in."

"My apologies, but the young master awaits you in the dining hall." His eyes raked over me before he leads me out of the room and to where the young boy was waiting. "Now please follow me."

I was seated by the boy; I wasn't really sure what I should say so I stayed quiet silently eating my food while subtly taking in all the décor around me.

I finally couldn't take the silence and was about to say something at the same moment the boy started speaking. "Tell me about yourself."

I cocked my head to the side while staring at him. "Why would you want to know something about me? Are all English people this inquisitive or is it just you?"

He returned my stare. "Do all Americans answer questions with more questions?"

I smiled at him before chuckling "Touché. Very well, let's see." I said folding my fingers together and leaning on them.

"I'm multi-lingual; I'm fluent in 15 different languages. I-"

"Really." He said cutting me off with a raised eyebrow "Which languages are you fluent in?"

"English obviously." I said with a smile. "French, Spanish, Italian, Chinese, Russian, Dutch, German, Portuguese, Japanese, welsh, Lao, Romanian, Greek and Persian."

He stared at me with disbelief. "Sebastian." He said and the butler walked to his side. "Are you fluent in these languages?" The boy asked his butler curiously.

"I am fluent if you need me to be." The butler said with a smile towards the boy.

"I want you to converse with her, that's an order." The boy said and the butler nodded with a bow towards the young boy before he turned towards me and started firing off questions, I answered them with ease, switching from dialect to dialect as easy as changing underwear.

"So really where are Ciel's parents?" I asked him after learning the boys name. After all; my questions had yet to be answered.

"My young master's parents died in in a terrible fire several years ago." The butler said. My eyes widened as I glance towards Ciel who is watching us with keen eyes.

"That's so tragic." I said as tears threated to fall. "He's just a boy and yet he's all alone. He has to run this place too, that's simply tragic…" Before I could stop myself I reached over and grabbed his hand. Even though I did it slowly my action still seemed to catch him off guard as he jumped slightly.

"I am so sorry for your loss; no one should have to bare the misfortune of having their loved ones snatched from them, especially someone as young as you are." I smiled as I stared at him in his eyes, my eyes searching I nodded when I saw what I wanted. "But your strong and steadfast, I can see it in your eye, you're a fighter... keep fighting Ciel." I said squeezing his hand before letting it go.

He looked at Sebastian before clearing his throat, he was clearly uncomfortable I sighed. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable, it was not my intention."

Ciel nodded. "What other skills do you have?"

"Um I'm not really sure, I've done many things but I wouldn't call them a skill. I can cook sort of…" I said.

When he raised an eyebrow I sighed. "I just started taking interest not to long ago."

"Oh?"

"Yes, my family's personal chef had made this wonderful six layered chocolate cake, it was positively sinful." I said with a wistful sigh. "I learned how to make that one cake, that's as far as my cooking knowledge goes."

"And cleaning?"

I shook my head, then shrugged. "My family had maids and butlers."

"Gardening?"

My eyes brightened, "I love flowers, I like your garden, it reminds me of my own...back home…" I said saying the last part with a frown I shook my head trying to rid the sadness. "I've been told I'm quite the archer, I've been taught how to use a sword and how to ride a horse."

"Can you read?" I looked at Ciel like he was crazy for asking such a question.

"Of course I can read. I have knowledge of the history of the world, literature, mathematics, the arts and science." I frowned. "Why would you ask such a thing, are you not well versed in these subjects?"

His cheeks tinted pink. "Of course I am, I am an Earl."

My eyes brightened as the reason he asked me hit me. "Ahh, right how could I forget, most women of this time don't know how to read unless they are of noble birth, and even then their knowledge is limited correct?"

Ciel nodded.

"Grand. I'm stuck in a time where men are brainwashed to believe that they are superior to women…how positively lovely." I growled sarcastically.

"Are you saying that in your time men aren't?" His voice echoed disbelief.

"In my time women and men are considered equals, men and women can both get an education, can both work, vote, women have rights, we don't just stand there silently looking pretty all day…" I smile. "Even though we could if we wanted."

Ciel and Sebastian looked surprised.

"You're taking me being from the future very well, honestly I would have thought you'd think I was crazy or worse a liar." I said.

Ciel gave me a sinister smile. "How are you so sure that I don't think that?"

I shrugged. "Touché."

Ciel stared at me, and I could see for a spilt second childlike curiosity. "What does this 'touché' mean?"

"Well, besides using it in terms of fencing, 'touché' is also used as another of saying 'you've made a witty, but valid point'."

He raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. We continued to eat the rest of our dinner in silence.

The next few days were weird; I felt eyes on me all the time.

I had already met the maid Mey-Rin but I was also introduced to the cook Baldroy and learned that Finnie was the gardener. They were all nice, and I liked them instantly. I still continued to keep my distance from the butler Sebastian though.

Ciel introduced me as a guest to my surprise. I assumed that he would hire me as a maid or something, especially after I offered. I still remembered his facial expression when I brought it up.

He scoffed. "Why would I hire you as a maid and you have no experience?"

"Well, you've made a valid point but cleaning can't be that hard right?" I picked up a spray bottle and towel and walked over to a window I sprayed the bottle. I dropped it while letting out a string of sugar coated profanities with my hands over my eyes. "Son off a biscuit eating bulldog!" I cried out.

I heard Ciel call for Sebastian, but I was already in a bathroom washing whatever cleaning solution that was in that spray bottle out of my eyes. 10 minutes after that fact I'm bashfully taking interest of the kind of carpet that was on the floor in Ciel's study, while he glares at me.

"Well," I said after getting tired of him glaring at me, "Clearly I underestimated what it takes to be a maid."

"Clearly." Ciel said dryly.

I huffed, "Well maybe I could be a cook or help him? I'm sure I could learn some things from chef Baldroy."

Ciel and Sebastian winced.

"That is out of the question." Ciel said quickly.

"Well then maybe I can help Finnie with the gardening?" I offered.

Ciel just shook his head. "You shall stay here as I guest, until we figure out how to send you back to your own time, however we will need a cover story for you."

"But-I, why? Why go through the trouble of keeping me here, I'm no one and useless to you." I said with a frown.

Ciel looked at me with a curious expression. "I'm sure you will be some use to me in the future..."

I stared at him in confusion before shrugging. "Well, if you insist. What kind of cover story are we talking about?" My eyes widen as an idea came to me.

"Ohh maybe I can be your ninja assassin." I said with a huge grin as I stood up making karate kicks and chopping motions in the air.

I stopped to look over at Ciel who had an amused expression on his face while Sebastian just stared at me emotionlessly.

"How about, she can be a distant relative of yours young master…a cousin perhaps…" Sebastian offered.

Ciel looked at me looking me over.

"Could I really be a cousin of yours?" I asked as I stood directly in front of him, I was I a couple of inches taller than him, and that was because of the heels I was currently wearing. "We look nothing alike though."

My light blonde hair glimmered under the sun's rays, as bright ever changing hazel eyes stared into his blue. We were polar opposites, the only thing we seemed to have in common now were our identical facial expressions and pale skin.

"Distant cousin but cousin none the less." Sebastian said as he stared at me with narrowed eyes.

Ciel seemed to agree with him. "I find that reasonable. From now on you are to be known as Gabriella Knightly Phantomhive, around company."

And so that is how I became a cousin of Ciel's and an official guest of the Phantomhive estate.

**Revised 1.2.17**


	4. CH:4

_**CH:4 A Dream is Worth a Thousand Words**_

I was in the library reading one of the many books Ciel owned when I felt the hairs on my arms and neck stand on edge.

"Do you need something Sebastian?" I said slowly never taking my eyes from the book.

Days had easily turned to weeks and the guy still gave me the creeps.

I watched him under my eyelashes when I could and would catch him glancing at me, with a slight frown. I could feel whenever he was watching me because of the unnatural way he seemed to make my skin crawl. He seemed to appear around every freaking corner I turned being sure to flash me that fake smile and asking if I needed anything.

"Miss Knightly, the young master would like to see you in his study."

I nodded and placed the book back on the shelf where I found it before I made my way towards the door making sure to walk the farthest path away from Sebastian.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked walking into his study.

He glared at my barging in without knocking.

I smiled innocently, I was from the 21st century; excuse me for lacking a noblewoman's demure manners. And plus I was a family member now, he should have expected as much.

He motioned for me to sit in a chair and I did so.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" He asked.

"It's wonderful, you have a lovely home…its nice and peaceful here as well."

He simply nodded.

Sebastian entered the room and I tried to relax, to play off my unease but I couldn't.

I sat straight up, my body tense and yet at ease as if waiting for a fight.

Ciel noticed this and waited until Sebastian left to comment. "Does Sebastian frighten you?"

"No." I said honestly. "He does not frighten me."

"Oh really? then why are you so tense?"

"I just feel like…I don't know, like something is off about him. He makes me feel…"

Ciel raised an eyebrow as if to say 'he makes you feel what?'

"He gives me the same feeling the guy that I remember chasing me, made me feel." I looked away Ciel as I felt my hands involuntarily tighten. "He makes me feel a sort of righteous rage…"

Ciel's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Rage?"

I sighed. "It is hard for me to explain…but when I see his face…I just-"

I let out another breath.

"Why does Sebastian enrage you? Has he done something-"

"No." I said shaking my head and cutting him off. "No he hasn't done anything persay but …when I look into his eyes…hunger and darkness…is what I see when I look into his eyes… Eyes that are void of any emotion, a black bottomless pit…"

_On his face…and for whatever reason…it hurts…_I thought grimly.

I looked up to see Ciel studying me. I shook my head and smiled. "But that's just me; I'm sure I just have to get used to him is all."

Ciel nodded slowly although his mind seemed to be elsewhere.

I took that chance to change the subject by looking at all the papers on his desk. They were company percentages. I walked over to him leaning over his shoulder as a couple of number caught my eyes.

"What are you-" Ciel started when I started talking.

"Dude, you're missing some money." I said bluntly.

"What?"

I pointed on the paper. "See here," I said showing him the different percentages and comparing them to previous percentages. "This means that someone is siphoning money, little by little."

Ciel scoffed and held an indifferent look.

"You know my mama had an old saying. For want of a nail, the horseshoe was lost. For want of a horseshoe, the steed was lost. For want of a steed, the message was not delivered. For want of an undelivered message, the war was lost. A little bit goes a long way Ciel." I said writing down the estimate of exactly how much money that was stolen.

Ciel's eyes narrowed and his fist clenched…yeah it added to a lot of cash.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention." Ciel tone was void of emotion.

I shrugged. "It was nothing at all. It was just a bit of advice, what kind of cousin would I be if I couldn't advice you on the family business..." I said with a smile before walking out of the room.

I was woken the next morning by Mei-Rin and after bathing and getting dressed in a gown I went down stairs for breakfast.

I watched as Ciel threw a dart towards Finnie's head, but just before the dart hit him I stopped it with two fingers.

I frowned and dropped it in shock and confusion. _How the heck did I just do that?_

I looked over to see Ciel staring at me with equal shock and confusion.

"That wouldn't have been very nice if it would have hit its target…he's such a sweet and innocent boy." I said with a sigh after clearing my throat and patting a blushing Finnie's head.

Ciel simply scoffed. "How did you manage to even catch that dart?"

I sat down at the table eating some fruit. I shrugged. "I don't know, lucky I guess. I've always had good reflexes."

"Hmp." Ciel said in thought and I smiled at the tiniest signs of a pout on his lips.

Sebastian decided to burst in. "Finnie, have you finished weeding the courtyard?"

That's a no, I could tell as he started to fidget.

"Mey-Rin, have you washed the sheets?" Again another no, I watched as she looked down shamefully and started playing with her fingers.

"Bard, weren't you supposed to be preparing dinner?"

Bard looked the other way, and so another no. Boy did Sebastian have his hands full today.

"Tanaka…" I looked towards the adorable Tanaka raising my cup of tea towards him and he did the same with a 'Ho Ho Ho'. "Well, you're alright as you are."

Sebastian narrowed his red eyes at the trio. "All of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling…**SO GET TO WORK**!"

Finnie, Mey-Rin, and Bard freaked out before running out of the room with terrified screams.

I looked up when Ciel stood up and watched as he left the room.

I had a split second to decide if I was going to stay in the room with Sebastian or follow Ciel.

The answer was simple as I finished my breakfast nodded towards Tanaka and ignored Sebastian's existence as I walking out of the dining room.

As I made my way to Ciel's study I passed a huge portrait. I stared at it for a moment feeling Sebastian's words wash over me. _"His parents died…"_

I stared at the portrait and felt and immense amount of grief. I looked at the woman, she had long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I smiled she was very pretty and had kind eyes. my eyes turned towards the male and I felt a wave of grief wash over me once more. Ciel's father was a handsome man with short bluish-black hair, hazel eyes, and a beauty mark under his left eye.

I felt my legs tremble as I continued to stare at his smiling face. I looked away as I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I'm sorry…im so sorry…

My breathing was heavy and I felt the threat of sobs and desperately tried to rein it in. "I'm sorry… but I do hope your souls rest in peace…"

I took a deep breath and stared at the carpeted floor to rein in my emotions. I wasn't the reason for their death…hell I didn't even know them and yet why did I feel so…guilty?

Why when I looked at them…looked at him did I feel a hole in my heart? Why did seeing his smiling face make me want to cry?

I stared at the man's face. Perhaps it was because my own father was taken from me at a young age? I could relate to Ciel in a way so maybe that's why. Yes…maybe…and yet that didn't feel right.

I shook my head. "I need to be strong. I need to be strong for Ciel…now is not the time or place to get trapped in bad memories…"

I glanced at the painting with a longing look before squaring my shoulders and turning away. I didn't notice Sebastian watching me from the shadows.

Opening the door slowly, I was granted with the sight of Ciel sitting at his desk looking over more paperwork. I frowned, he was still but a child, he should be enjoying life not taking on the full responsibilities of an earl.

"Ciel." He looked up at my voice.

"Um I was just wondering if you'd mind if I kept you company, Sebastian has everyone busy for some strange reason." He continued to stare at me before sighing.

"Sebastian didn't tell you?" He said with a sigh.

"Tell me what?" I said.

"We are having a guest over today." He said indifferently.

"Oh…I see. Do you want me to stay out of sight then?" I asked thinking that I would just stay in the library.

"Do not be foolish, you shall stay by my side-" He didn't even get to finish as I embraced him in a hug. "W-What are you doing?"

"You're just so cute! How can I resist not hugging my adorably sweet cousin!" I felt him try to get out of my grasp before he gave up and sighed.

I pulled back from him. "So do I need to change or is what I'm wearing ok?"

I was wearing a simple long sleeve silk white gown. The sleeves were loose and the top was tight, the bottom was flowy and went to the floor. There weren't any ruffles at all, I loved it.

A light pink blush dusted over his cheeks. "You are fine as you are." He said quickly before looking away from me and calling for Sebastian.

I hugged Ciel once more before sitting down on his desk. His cheeks darkened and I laughed at his discomfort.

"What's a matter Ciel; am I making you uncomfortable?" I said slyly as I crossed my legs, effectively making my dress hike up.

"You are sitting inappropriately." Ciel pointed out.

"What do you mean? I sit like this all the time you're only just now noticing this." I asked coyly.

Ciel looked at me once more before looking away.

I smirked before sighing a pout making its way to my lips. "I wish I had a piece of cake right now."

At that moment, Sebastian walked in, gracing Ciel and I with his presence.

I chuckled as Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw me sitting on Ciel's desk while Ciel just sat there with his hands under his chin. "Gabriella and I are hungry. I want to eat something sweet."

"You shouldn't eat, young master. You have dinner with your guest tonight." Sebastian said evenly.

"I don't care. Make us a parfait or something." Ciel said. I licked my lip. A parfait did sound really yummy.

"You really should not." Sebastian said staring back at Ciel with defiance.

Ciel just scoffed at Sebastian while closing his eye. I straightened as Ciel stood from his chair.

"Oh, and about the portrait in the hall…" I watched as Ciel walked closer to the window as I heard Sebastian say 'yes' behind me.

"Take it down." Sebastian looked momentarily shocked before he covered it up quickly. I too looked at Ciel in shock and hurt, but I wiped my face from any emotion before he could see. "I, Ciel Phantomhive, am the head of the house now."

The tension that appeared around me made me want to squirm. I looked down at my lap there was something dark and dangerous going on between the two and I didn't like it at all.

Glancing up at Sebastian, he just smiled a devilish smile before bowing. "Very good, my lord."

He turned to leave when I stopped him when I called his name softly. "Sebastian…"

His back went ridged before he turned at stared at me with intense eyes. My eyes widened a fraction. "Yes, my lady."

"Might I accompany you?" I had a bad feeling gnawing in the back of my head ever sense he sent the servant off to do their chores.

I hoped all was well.

I glanced at Ciel and he nodded I looked back over to Sebastian to see his face void of emotion and for some twisted reason I had a spark of joy at his discomfort.

I smiled a wicked grin as he escorted me from the room. We walked in complete silence. He seemed like he was about to say something when something in the window caught my eyes.

I gasped. "What crawled out of hell and destroyed the garden?"

Sebastian took a look after glancing at me before disappearing to find Finnie and no doubt the others.

When I finally got over the horrible scene that was the garden and caught up with them in the living room I noticed broken dishes and smelled smoke in the air.

Sebastian was giving them death glares and they all seemed to be shrinking in fear.

"There there." I said softly alerting them to my presence.

"Lady Gabriella." Was all I heard before they all started talking at once. I got the just of what they were saying before holding my hand up to silence them.

"So." I said when they stopped talking. "You guys were just trying to help Sebastian?"

They nodded.

"How sweet of you all." I said with a smile before looking at them seriously. "However we have a guest to soon be arriving…and the manor is now in disorder…and I loathe disarray…"

They gulped before crying. "We're sorry milady!"

"You are all forgiven, it was a common mistake I'm sure…" I said my mind running on how to get us out of our current situation. I looked over to Tanaka getting an idea in my head.

Sebastian still looked at them evilly like he was plotting the very ways he would kill them slowly.

I reached over and touched his arm. That was a mistake.

A sharp electrical charge zapped me. Time seemed to slow down as I watched Sebastian's eyes flash pink. My eyes widened in shock.

I quickly took my arm away, he flinched from my touch as if he had been burnt.

"Sebastian." I said softly staring at the ground as I felt him glaring at me, before motioning towards Tanaka.

He seemed to catch on as he stared at Tanaka. I walked away as he started giving instruction out to them.

I rubbed my hand as I stepped back into my room. I couldn't shake the pure darkness that seemed to just radiate off Sebastian. I made a metal note to never touch him again. Ever.

But there was something else…something familiar something that was on the tip of my tongue and yet I couldn't think of it for the life of me.

I needed to sleep on it.

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

_I was out of breath, but I had to keep running._

_"You can't run forever, my little angel!" His raspy voice screams._

_I narrowed my eyes with determination. I didn't need to run forever, I just need to out run him for a moment more._

_I broke through the forest into a meadow before turning around to face my pursuer._

_A small object came at me fast, but I was faster as I reached up catching the dagger between my two fingers before it hit me._

_My lip twitched in amusement, as I watched my purser step into the meadow. _

_"Is that really the best you've got?"_

_"Considering you spent over the last 10 minutes running from me…"_

_I shrugged as my eyes sized him up. I could tell he was doing the same._

_"I haven't come across your kind before." He said sounding excited._

_"We've never needed to cross paths before."_

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

_His eyes slitted, glowing pink._

_Darkness seemed to ooze from him. He was showing his true form trying to scare me._

_I tched, before bringing my hand up to my mouth yawning._

_He grew enraged and charged me._

_Faster than he could catch, I pulled two swords from my back slicing in x motion._

_He stopped checking his body before looking at me and laughing._

_"You missed." He hissed. Lunging only for me to raise my hand. A small flame sat there._

_Flame. Set. Match._

_I watched indifferently as the demon clutched his body once more stopping his attack. His screams filled the air as he dug his claws into his skin._

_"What did you do to me?" he screamed as steam started coming from his body._

_"Fear not…I'm just cleansing you of your wickedness…"_

_The flames erupted from his stomach and quickly spread._

_I pulled one sword from my back watching him burn some more before swinging my sword, and cutting off his head._

_The body disintegrated completely._

_"Poor unfortunate soul…" I whispered softly._

I sat up swiftly, grabbing the nearest item which seemed to be silverware and chucking it at my intruder.

I opened my eyes to see Sebastian holding the knife inches from his eye with a frown.

I gasped. "I'm so sorry, I-I don't even know why…."

I stopped realizing he was just standing in my room, without permission. I narrowed my eyes. "Why exactly are you in here?"

His eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "The young master wished for you to join him as his guest has just arrived."

"And you couldn't knock?" I said standing and smoothing out my dress.

"I did knock, when I opened the door you seemed to be having some kind of night terror. Did you perhaps remember something?" he asked irritation clear in his tone. It was so obvious that he didn't want me here.

I shook my head as he escorted me to Ciel. "No I just had a weird dream."

"Oh…Do tell…" He said. The tone in his voice telling me to share with him.

I grimaced. "My thoughts are my own, butler…"

Sebastian getting the obvious hint that I wasn't going to spill any information motioned to a door and I walked in.

The man looked at me, a faint blush covered his cheeks. "Bellissima."

I smiled and curtsied like a lady. "Grazie."

I took notice of Ciel's lingering gaze on the man. Fury lingered in the depths. This must be the man that's stealing from him.

I smiled brighter at him. Tonight would prove to be interesting.

* * *

**Revised 1.13.17**


	5. CH:5

**_CH:5 Your Move…_**

Ciel moved his piece a few spaces as I watched silently by his side.

I was already losing. I really hated this game, I was way better at Chess and Uno.

The Italian next to me smiled as he stared at Ciel. He had already been introduced to me already.

Gabriella Knightly Phantomhive, cousin to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian had been quite dramatic while introducing me. Way to dramatic for my taste but, I digress.

"The progress of spinning technology in East India is truly astonishing. We're also developing quite a top-notch staff…"

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden approach. He was seriously trying to talk business while playing a game. I frowned we don't even do that in the future.

"'You are bewitched by the eyes of the dead. Rotten luck. I lose a turn." I smiled at Ciel which he returned with a smirk before immediately turning indifferent. At least someone had their head in the game.

Then the guy once more spoke of business and future success. "Now is the perfect opportunity. We'd like to expand our company and secure labor force-"

I decided that I had, had enough, even though I sucked at this game, didn't mean I didn't want to know who was ultimately going to be the winner. Even though I had a feeling Ciel would win. I spoke out softly. But he still heard me. It's your turn."

Mr. Damian paused before speaking. "Ah, yes, then if you excuse me…" He spun the top before moving five spaces.

"So, if I might ask for your support in the form of another 12,000 pounds…I believe it would a profitable venture for you, my lord. I would like to become a vehicle for the Funtom Company to make an even bigger name for itself in South Asia-"

Ciel interrupted him. "You lose a leg in the enchanted forest."

Damian looked up at this.

"It's your turn again. Gabriella has died and I lost a turn, remember?" Ciel pointed out.

I frowned as I looked down at the board game. My person was drowning in, The Lake Memories.

I frowned as a cold feeling went down my back. I shook it off. It was just a game. Right?

"Quite." Damian said before doing the same thing he did before except he attempted to move six times.

"Pardon me, but that's three." I said catching his attention. "You lost a leg, as I recall. From now on, you can only go half the number of spaces."

Damian looked at me shocked before laughing. "This is quite a severe board game. Isn't there any way to regain my leg?"

Ciel leaned forward I watched as his eyes darkened. "Once you've lost something, you never get it back."

With that he took a hold of Damian's game piece before moving the required spaces. "Your body is burnt by the raging flames."

Both Damian and I looked down at the game board. Burning alive, what a horrible way to die, I looked at my piece. But then again drowning wasn't exactly an ideal death either.

Sebastian came in soon after. "Dinner is served."

I smiled as I was getting hungry. Sebastian's eyes met mine, and my smile grew smaller as he glared at me. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

Against the will of my mind my body decided to act on autopilot. My lips twitched before stretching into a full blown smirk. Sebastian's narrowed eyes seemed to if possible, narrow further.

"Ah, the dinner in the stone garden? I've been eagerly awaiting it." Damian said standing up when I spoke.

"Then we'll finish playing later." I said after looking at Ciel who nodded.

"I'm not sure that we need to finish it: it's clear that I'll lose." Damian said with a frown.

Ciel and I rose at the same time.

"It's not my style to abandon a game halfway through." Ciel said.

I looked at him before smiling and nodding. He had the right mind set, like me; I never leave a job unfinished.

"Childish." Damian muttered under his breath but we all heard him.

Ciel and Sebastian both gave him a death glare while I shot him a disapproving glance.

"I mean, the flexible heart of a child is required of a must be what made the Phantomhive the nation's foremost toy makers. You certainly impress me."

I nodded at his correction. Hopefully Ciel wouldn't hold his mix of words against him.

Sebastian led the way towards the stone garden and seated us all.

"On tonight's menu is a finely-chopped raw beef donburi from our chef Baldroy." Ciel and the man looked shocked for a moment while I just raised my eyebrow. It's not like I wasn't used to raw meat, I was from the 21st century.

Unfortunately mine seemed to be almost bloody. I looked up at Sebastian to see him smirk at me.

I frowned the bastard had done this on purpose. I simply raised an eyebrow in his direction before stabbing some beef and eating it.

I slowly swiped my tongue across my upper lip as Sebastian stared at me before I smirked. The joke was on him, I preferred my meats raw.

"And this is… dinner…?" Damian asked unsure.

"Yes. Are you familiar with it?" I looked up to watch Damien's and Sebastian's exchange.

"A traditional cuisine passed down in Japan since ancient times! A treat offered to someone who has done work of note as a sign of gratitude and appreciation! That is the food we call the donburi bowl!"

I sighed rolling my eyes at the serious look on Sebastian's face. He was once again over doing it. This butler was just way too dramatic for me.

Damian however seemed to enjoy Sebastian's theatrics.

"We devised this scheme to show but a small token of our thanks for your devoted efforts on behalf of the Phantom Company."

I withheld my scoff as I heard Finny give his admiration to Sebastian. "That's the legendary first-rate Phantomhive hospitality for you!"

I looked over at Ciel to see if he was falling for this show. But his facial expression was blank.

It figures as much.

"We've prepared a wine whose bouquet won't clash with the scent of soy sauce. Mey-Rin."

I frowned as I looked at Mey-Rin. Poor girl, she looked so nervous. "Mey-Rin."

"Y-Yes, Sir!" Mey-Rin stuttered.

Sebastian quickly leaned towards Mey-Rin rather closely; invading her personal space. I grimaced he was a creep. "Don't just stand there; pour him a glass of wine."

"R-Right! Yes!" Poor Mey-Rin. I watched as she twirled around in a daze still caught up with what Sebastian had just done to her.

He just totally invaded her personal space. I briefly wondered if Mey-Rin was scared of Sebastian and that's why she was so nervous around him.

I was broken out of my thoughts again as Mey-Rin spilled her wine, making both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widen in shock.

I looked over as a drop threatened to fall on the Italian man's lap before swiftly pulling the table cloth from the table and throwing it at Sebastian's shocked face.

Ciel blinked staring at me but I ignored him muttering about 'useless butlers', instead catching eyes with Finnie and Bard and motioning towards Mey-Rin who they immediately rushing to remove her from the scene as Damien asked where the tablecloth went.

"I saw a speck of dirt on the tablecloth, so I had it removed." I said looking over at him with an innocent smile.

"Please pay no mind." Ciel added as he continued to eat his meal.

"My deepest apologies, Sir. Please take your time and enjoy dinner." Sebastian said bowing even as I felt him glaring at me.

I smiled even as I fought the urge to slam his very face into the table…repeatedly.

Damien looked between Ciel and I before bursting out laughing. "Well… I'm staggered, Lord and Lady Phantomhive. What a truly able man your butler is."

Ciel looked up at this while I looked down at my hands in my lap trying desperately to keep the scowl on my face hidden.

"He merely did what was proper as my servant." Ciel said.

"My master is quite right. You see, I am merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Sebastian may be truly able. But Sebastian was also truly; otherworldly in his abilities.

I chanced a look at him and he was staring directly at me. His eyes hard and hateful; like I was the very bane of his existence.

I slowly tore my eyes away. Dinner ended shortly after where I excused myself for the night.

As I walked back I thought about Sebastian. His anger, no more like rage. His pure hatred for me is astounding especially considering we hardly ever talk but I supposed I had no room to talk. I enjoyed his presence as much as I enjoyed seeing a cockroach…

I slipped out of my dress and into my nightgown. Taking all the pins from my hair and letting them fall.

I sat in front of my vanity brushing out the curls thinking about my time here with Ciel and company.

They were something different. I scowled as I thought about a single person in particular. Sebastian. Something wrong about Sebastian.

I hands clenched and if I were paying attention I would have noticed that I had snapped the hair bush like it was a twig…

I stared into my refection. I willed it to give me the answers that I craved.

The more I stared the more agitated I became, I felt like I was missing something.

Something important. Something that was gnawing on my subconscious.

I slammed my hand against the vanity to let out some of my frustration.

I glanced but up to the mirror and gasped.

My eyes were as breathtaking and the colors of a blazing wildfire.

They hypnotized me. Entranced me.

It was like blood that was splashed and with each ruin had barely contained itself into the iris, rimming the pupil with a gilded layer of sleek water.

Just looking into them would make you fall to your knees in weakness, the power escaping every crevice of your body.

And yet they were my own to claim.

I stared into my eyes, before that dream I had earlier came to mind.

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

_His eyes slitted, glowing pink._

_Darkness seemed to ooze from him. He was showing his true form trying to scare me._

I frowned. As the red seemed to recede from my eyes fading back to the brilliant hazel. It didn't make sense.

Well several things didn't make sense. The main one being why I had slain what appeared to be a monster.

I frowned as the scene continued to play in my head.

I was still missing some pieces. The man in my dream, his eyes were slitted and glowed pink just like Sebastian's. Was it a genetic thing? Or was it something else?

And what was that darkness that had practically oozed out of him. I shivered automatically.

And most importantly our conversation.

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

What was that all about?

I was blinded with flashing colorful spots and craved darkness, quiet and stillness.

The pain throbs so violently around my skull that I wondered why it didn't just crack open.

I hated my headaches with a passion. I would always get them. They would also always come at the times they are wanted the least. Like now for example…

They came swiftly, hitting me like a ton of bricks.

And what's worst, I can't just open a drawer and take some aspirin.

I crawled over to my bed, I sighed in satisfaction as my inflamed head met cold pillows.

I didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

I was jolted awake when I heard a scream pierce the air and without a second thought I ran towards Ciel's study.

_Was something wrong? Was Ciel in trouble?_

"Ciel!" I shouted slamming open the door to his study.

Ciel was sitting calmly behind his desk, although his eye went wide at my intrusion.

My eyes darted around the room in confusion. Were my ears playing tricks on me?

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel asked.

"I thought I heard I scream. I thought…" I trailed off as I walked closer towards him. With every step I took my eyes scanned the room. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but when I realized we were alone; I relaxed.

"You thought?"

"I um…I thought nothing." I said with a blush and a laugh not really sure why I felt so protective of him.

I felt Ciel's eyes boring into me as I pulled out the chair in front of him.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiosity clear in his tone.

I looked at him and didn't know why I felt drawn to him. "I don't want to be alone, so I'm going to stay with you cousin. I like you Ciel, your presence brings me comfort."

His eye widened more as a blush appeared on his cheeks before he turned away scoffing. "Whatever."

I smiled before laying down on his desk, it was cool. Most of the pain from my headache was gone but still a slight pain remained. The odd coolness of the desk would be enough, I thought as I closed my eyes for the second time that night. I thought I heard someone say 'mama mia', but with my first assumption wrong, I didn't bother asking about it.

* * *

**1.13.17**


	6. CH:6

_**CH:6 When Rats Attack...**_

I stared at the trio of servants with irritation.

Rats. I hated rats.

I hated rats, worms, spider's any and all vermin. I couldn't help the curl my lip held as I watched them, fail in locating it.

"Is there a reason as to why none of you have caught these rats?" I said coolly.

All three of them froze at the amount of ice in my tone.

"Mistress." They stuttered in unison. They paled and started shrinking in fear.

I supposed I looked every bit a mistress. I was wearing a blood red colored dress with a heart shaped plunge that was most definitely incent for a lady such as myself; the color seemed to match the top that Ciel was wearing today. He had told me that he would be having guests over too.

Although I didn't know what having guest over had to do with him and I matching, I didn't argue with him.

I loved the dress though. It hugged me in all the right places and was slightly shorter than my other dresses.

It was rather scandalous.

I stared at them as they all started spurting noises at the same time. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath to calm my frazzled nerves.

I suppose it wasn't really the rats that had me irritated, although they played their part well enough, but in fact my recent dream.

_I was out of breath, but I had to keep running._

_"You can't run forever, my little angel!" His raspy voice screams._

_I narrowed my eyes with determination. I didn't need to run forever, I just need to out run him for a moment more._

_I broke through the forest into a meadow before turning around to face my pursuer._

_A small object came at me fast, but I was faster as I reached up catching the dagger between my two fingers before it hit me._

_My lip twitched in amusement, as I watched my purser step into the meadow. _

_"Is that really the best you've got?"_

_"Considering you spent over the last 10 minutes running from me…"_

_I shrugged. As my eyes sized him up. I could tell he was doing the same._

_"I haven't come across your kind before."_

_"We've never needed to cross paths before."_

_He smirked. "Getting tired of sending hatchings to do the job?"_

_"More like giving a demonstration of how to dispose of you vermin correctly."_

_His eyes slitted, glowing pink._

_Darkness seemed to ooze from him. He was showing his true form trying to scare me._

_I tched, before bringing my hand up to my mouth yawning._

_He grew enraged and charged me._

_Faster than he could catch, I pulled two swords from my back slicing in x motion_

_He stopped checking his body before looking at me and laughing._

_"You missed." He hissed. Lunging only for me to raise my hand. A small flame sat there._

_Flame. Set. Match._

_I watched indifferently as the demon clutched his body once more stopping his attack. His screams filled the air as he dug his claws into his skin._

_"What did you do?" He screamed as steam started coming from his body._

_"Cleansing you of your wickedness,"_

_The flames erupted from his stomach and quickly spread._

_I pulled one sword from my back watching him burn some more before swinging my sword, and cutting off his head._

_The body disintegrated completely._

_"Poor unfortunate soul…" I whispered softly._

_I looked up at the sound of clapping. "Well done Milady."_

_I raised an eyebrow at the younger angel. "Did you doubt my victory?"_

_"Of course not Milady. I knew you would come out victorious, you all ways do." He said with a grin._

_"Hnn." I said walking past him. He waited just a moment before following me making sure to stand behind me._

_"Although, your compassion, seems to know no bounds." He said trailing off…_

_I paused in my steps and he stopped as well._

_"Why did you not send it back to the pits of hell from which it came, why did you purify it?" He asked curiously._

_"Him." I said._

_"What?" He asked taken back by my answer. _

_"I purified him. Not it."_

_"Why?" He asked. He was genuinely confused._

_"Why not?" I said turning and looking at him and piercing him with my gaze._

_"Why does that thing deserve forgiveness?" He asked his confusion and frustration leaking from his voice. _

_He didn't understand me, my motives or my intentions; but that was fine, only few people could. _

_I chuckled. "How dreadful a tainted heart is. Corrupted, stagnant and dark. Humans are so weak and fragile, they know not right and wrong. Forever tainted by the faults of their descendants, they are easily swayed to the darkness."_

_I walked over to the remains there lay a pile of ashes. I bent down, shifting through the pile before pulling out what I was looking for._

_I held it out to him. His lavender eyes widened in shock. "Is that…"_

_"Yes…it is. A demons soul…"_

_"But are those are forbidden. Michael said we're not supposed to touch them because of what they can do to us." He said in slight fear but curiosity as he took a step closer to get a better look._

_I gave a grim smile. "And he is right you're still young. A demon soul such as this one would latch onto your soul, feeding off of it like a parasite, it would taint you, corrupt you and you would fall from grace."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"You would no longer be allowed into our home, you would be banished to the mortal realm. You would be-"_

_"A fallen angel…" His brows marred together before he looked up at me. "You have to be immensely powerful to be holding such a thing without corruption…"_

_"Yes." I said quietly, before placing the soul in my pocket. "But on to more pleasant things."_

_"Like?" He asked._

_"Like, how your training is coming so far?" I smirked. "Want to spar with me?"_

_"Ehh, no." He said his white wings unfurling from behind him._

_He tried to take off but I grabbed his wing, holding him in place._

_"Not so fast."_

_"Come on." He whined. "Aren't you the least bit tired from fighting that demon?"_

_I raised my eyebrow, chuckling at his childish actions. "That wasn't a fight. We weren't evenly matched. That was just a lesson for you, you cannot pass your guardian exam or be assigned a charge without knowing the extermination process and how to execute it properly."_

_"Yes…I am aware. But I'm not nearly as strong as you are. I'm not ready…maybe in another 100 years when I'm stronger… " He said. "I don't want to be given a charge that I cannot protect…"_

_"Nonsense…that is why I have taken you under my wing. I will help you pass your examination and graduate to guardianship…" I said with a smile, before my eyes glowed. "Now, don't make me repeat myself."_

_He sighed admitting defeat before landing across from me. He pulled a sword from his side and stood in a stance. His face was serious, as he focused on his task before he launched his first attack._

_I smiled, my eyes glowing with excitement, of all the apprentices I had, he had proved my favorite._

_He had shown potential to be like her. _

I woke up with a killer headache and drenched in sweat like I had just run a couple of miles.

I looked back at the servants pushing my dream to the back of my mind.

Bard was currently looking at a wire under the floorboards or something while the other two sat around him. "Bloody hell, it's done for."

A little mouse dashed across the floor, right in front of the three of them.

"Kill it already." I snapped.

Finny ran towards the statue head before grabbing it.

I took that time to head over to the room where Ciel told me that he would be having guest.

The last things I heard before I calmly walked into the room were 'Found you, rat!' and then a crash.

I couldn't say I was surprised to find the room's occupants staring at me with raised eyebrows.

I shot them a 100 watt smile before sitting on the arm of Ciel's chair. His arm placed in my lap.

"Sorry for the interruption. This is my long lost, but recently found cousin, Gabriella Knightly Phantomhive. I recently found out she was related to me."

All eyes zoned in on me. I stared at them with a bank expression.

"I apologize for not informing you sooner, Madam Red." Ciel added although in my opinion his tone didn't really sound all that sorry...

I looked over to see a beautiful woman covered in red. Red hair, red lips, red dress and coat she was absolutely stunning and there beside her stood who I assumed was her butler.

I stared at him as he stared at me with wide eyes. Shocked eyes but seemingly familiar eyes.

I cocked my head to the side, my eyes raking over him. His eyes held questions. Questions they shouldn't have held considering I didn't even know his name...although I had to admit…his eyes…he looked oddly familiar…

"There's another one!"

"Don't let them get away!"

And just like that, the concentrated attention on me was shifted off.

A tall man with a mustache spoke up at these words with his head slightly tilted. "Quite the commotion out there. Seems like you have rats here as well."

He walked off as a fat man that was stuffing his face with finger sandwiches spoke up. "How long will these little monsters that devour our food and spread dieses everywhere be left to their own deices?"

"Left to their own devices? They have been deliberately unleashed, haven't they?" An Asian man said.

I stared at him curiously; he had a girl straddling his lap. Her eyes connected with mine. Her head tilted slightly, studying me. after a moment she nodded towards me, I gave her a smile doing the same.

"Indeed. He always aims to take things down in one strike." I looked over at the sound of a woman's voice. Madam red.

Her eyes locked with mine and she seemed to study me, I returned the favor. A smile slowly stretched on my lips, after a moment she smiled back. "Will you pass on this turn too, Lord Phantomhive?"

"I'll pass. It's not my habit to strike a ball that won't sink." Ciel said casually.

"Small talk aside, when will these mice be exterminated?"

"Any moment now, the mice will be sinking their teeth into the forbidden cheese. We have the key to the storeroom here."

I wasn't really sure what they were talking about, so I remained silent just listening; I was bound to figure it out soon enough. My eyes wondered over every face one in particular catching my eyes.

A blonde fellow, I caught his glare at Ciel, and stared at him with a frown. His eyes widened at fraction before fading to a poker face.

My frown deepened further, and I made a mental note to ask Ciel about him.

"However, finding the nest and eliminating the mice might be somewhat tedious. I hope you are prepared to pay the fee for that."

"You vulture." The tall man hissed. Ciel and I stared at him coldly.

"Lord Randall, do you really have the authority to be smearing my families crest?" Ciel asked.

"You really messed that one up, faruda." The blonde guy said suddenly once more catching my gaze. My eyes narrowed on him, there was something off about him, I could feel it. "What will you do, Earl?"

I looked at Ciel to see him looking at me before turning away and standing up.

"Let us bring an end to this ridiculous game." I watched as Ciel walked past Lord Randall. "How soon can you have the payment ready?"

"By tonight…" Lord Randall responded.

Ciel hoped on the pool table. "I will send a carriage for the delivery later."

He aimed his pool stick. My eyes widened before a smirked graced my lips, of course he would go after all the balls.

"I shall await the token of your gratitude." Ciel continued.

"You're aiming for all the balls in this set-up." The fat man said.

"But of course…" I said I said with a smirk catching everyone's attention. A heartbeat past before they all watched Ciel to see if he would make the shot.

"Greed sets the body on the path to destruction." Lord Randall said.

Ciel made the shot, all balls falling into the holes, he won.

Ciel smirked while staring at me. "Greed, eh?"

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

"Today, I have prepared some Fortnum and mason's Darjeeling tea." Sebastian said. After our guest had left, the atmosphere seemed a bucket load better.

I had learned that the Asian man's name was Lau while the girl that sat on his lap was his personal assassin Ran Mao.

It was fascinating really.

I took a small sip of the tea, and resisted the urge to gag.

I shuddered at the awful taste. I thought I was in the clear from anyone noticing until I caught a pair of eyes. One angry pair of eyes.

"Is this not to your liking milady?" Sebastian asked his eyes narrowed to slits.

I raised my eyebrow at him unsure of why he was so upset. It was just fucking tea. I grimaced, damn he sure knew how to piss me off. I placed the cup back on the tray with a bit more force than necessary. "No. I do not like it at all." I said looking up at him with cold eyes.

"Perhaps a different flavor?" Sebastian said venomously murdering me with his own wine colored orbs.

"I think I'd rather stomach Bard's cooking, but if you think you're up to the challenge of making a decent pot of tea with nectar then by all means…if not leave me…" I said with a conniving smile.

Sebastian's face began twitching and my lip twitched when I noticed him grip the tray tighter denting it as he bowed.

"Of course my lady." He said chillingly before walking away from me.

I looked over feeling eyes on me, to see madam red butler watching me.

Sebastian soon stood beside me once more pouring something else in my tea cup.

I looked up at him as he handed me another cup of tea. I took the cup looked at it before placing it on my plate.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked tense.

"On second thought, I'm not really thirsty." I said flashing him a conniving smile.

Sebastian glared at me before pouring more tea to our other guests.

"What a wonderful scent. When it is properly prepared, there no comparison."

I looked down at the cup Sebastian had set down in front of me minutes ago before internally rolling my eyes.

Looking back up, I noticed the other butler admiring Sebastian with a dreamy look and I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes.

"Grell." The butler immediately straightened at his name looking at Madam Red.

I frowned…now why did that name sound familiar?

"Y-Yes, my lady?" He said softly.

"Watch and learn." Madam Red said completely serious.

Grell nodded with a sigh of dejection.

"In any case…" Madam Red started patting Sebastian's behind making me stifle giggles at his horrified face. "You truly are a fine man! Why don't you stop serving at a manor house and come to work for us?"

Ciel coughed, slightly scarred. "Madam Red."

"Oh my! Pardon me! I started kneading him without realizing it. I wonder if it's just a doctor's habit." She asked with a thoughtful blush.

"Is it true that one of your previous guests was in the smuggling trade?" Lau said standing.

"Yeah." Ciel said from beside me.

"You should have left the extermination to Lau." Madam Red said. Lau made his way over to Ciel and I while she continued. "A rat knows best, where a rat's nest is."

Lau bent down to where I could feel his breath on my cheek making me freeze instantly.

I had thought that he was coming to speak with Ciel. Lau appearing by my side was an unexpected surprise.

"I'm a tame guinea pig, actually. If the Earl or this enchanting girl-"

Enchanting? I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks. Hmm well if he was flirting… "-orders me not to, I won't do anything uncalled for." I turned my face towards him, looking at his face.

I leaned in closer to his face, his eyes opened in shock. They were a dark chocolate brown. "Is that so...then perhaps one day I shall have to take you up on that offer…" I whispered.

A second passed where we simply stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, I found myself in the arms of Madam Red.

"Watch it! You best keep your filthy paws off my darling niece!" Madam Red fumed at Lau.

"You wound me. I wouldn't paw at her here, in her own home!" Lau said with what appeared to be a pout.

I would have laughed at the situation, but now wasn't the time or place.

"You're saying you would if it were elsewhere? Careful your on thin ice now sir!" She shouted accidently tossing me to the side.

I would have fallen back on my butt if it wasn't for Grell, who quickly pulled me to his chest.

I blushed at how close he was. "Thank you."

He blushed. "Not a problem, milady."

I pulled away, and noticed Ciel and Sebastian's dark looks. I frowned before looking away, dusting invisible lint from my dress and walking towards Ciel.

To my surprise he linked his arm in my own. "Come with me."

"Of course." I quickly followed Ciel out the door.

"Young master? My lady?" Sebastian called after us.

I noticed Ciel didn't stop, nor did he even acknowledge Sebastian's existence. I figured I should do the same I continued following Ciel while ignoring Sebastian.

"It ran that way guys!"

"There he is!"

"I've got him!"

Ciel sighed as the trio ran past us while I merely smiled at the three passing by before grimacing; they still hadn't caught that mouse.

Looking down to make sure it wouldn't run past my feet, I noticed Ciel was staring at me in the corner of his eye.

"Gabriella?" I looked at him.

"Sebastian told me about what happened the other day. You throwing silverware at him…"

I stiffened as we continued walked. "Yes, that was an accident, he intruded into my room, I was half asleep and reacted horribly."

"He also mentioned you remembering something."

I shook my head. "I don't remember anything. From what I do recall, it was simply a night terror. Nothing of importance."

"I see." Ciel said thoughtfully. "Enlighten me, what was it about?"

I gave him a strained smile. "I was dreaming about killing a demon…"

Ciel's eye widened and I blushed in embarrassment letting out a dry laugh. "When you look at me like that I feel even more stupid for admitting it out loud. Demons…" I shook my head "I have the most diluted imagination ever huh?"

"Young master." The both of us turned my cheeks pink with the blush that had grown on my face while Ciel looked normal.

"Today we'll be having a deep-dish apple raisin pie. It will be ready soon; will you two eat with your guests?"

"Bring it to my room. I can't deal with them right anymore." Ciel said curtly.

"Very good, my lord, young mistress."

Ciel and I continued walking.

I followed Ciel into his study.

Suddenly, a hand reached forward with a cloth towards Ciel while a hand wrapped around my waist.

Before I could react a cloth was pressed over my mouth and nose.

I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**1.13.17**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys,**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**I do not own black butler, only my own OC's**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7. The Change...

I stirred at a man's words.

"The policemen of England's underworld…"

"One of the nobles that have done the royal family's dirty work for generations…"

"The Queen's guard dog… tasked with disposing of anyone who disagrees with her…"

My eyes widened as I looked at Ciel under a different light. So he was like a hired assassin? I nodded to myself. Well that explained a lot about his lacking personality…

"Just how many nicknames do have? How many families have you crushed? Ciel Phantomhive?"

Both Ciel and I raised our heads to reveal our eyes to him. Ciel's bone chilling blue, my heart stopping red.

Ciel wore a blank face, while mine was more curious. "I thought it was you…you shame your family Azzurro Vanel!"

"Come now my little Lord Phantomhive. Do you know how hard it is for the Italian Mafia here? You Englishmen have nothing but tea on the brain. It's difficult to penetrate that's small minds of yours so we have to think outside the box to make money. So we found a drug trade." He said crouching in front of us.

"The Pharmacy Act of '68, it listed opium as a restricted substance." Ciel said blankly. "It is the queen's decree. And I will eliminate those drugs and the vermin that sell them."

Vanel let out a deep sigh while Ciel looked at him with the borest expression I had ever seen.

"You know this is why I hate all you Englishmen…the queen this, the queen that, you act this woman is you own mother."

He grabbed Ciel's face and I snapped.

"Get you filthy hands off him." I said glaring at him.

"Ah finally she speaks." He said his eyes blazing with unspoken interest as he locked eyes on me. "I was beginning to wonder if you were a mute Lady Phantomhive."

"Get your filthy hands off of him or you won't have any hands at all."

He laughed. "Such big talk from such a little girl"

"You Englishmen line your pockets the whole time while pretending to be better than the rest of us." He said looking at Ciel.

"Who said we were pretending?" I mumbled and Ciel's lips twitched.

"But in the end we are no different than each other." He continued not hearing my comment... or ignoring it rather. "Why can't we get along?"

I scoffed.

"I've left orders about your key. If I don't come back my servants will make sure the authorities get it." Ciel said.

"Besides, we have absolutely no interest in getting along with someone like you." I sneered.

Vanel stood, pointing his gun at me while Ciel watched with concerned eyes.

I didn't look at Ciel or the gun that was suddenly pointed at my head but at Vanel with narrowed eyes. He was going to pay for this. Nobody pulls a gun on me.

"Don't underestimate me! My men are already waiting at your estate."

Vanel then turned his gun to Ciel, making me stiffen as I looked over at him fearfully.

"Where's the key? Spit it out soon or your servants will start dieing one by one."

Ciel merely turned his head with what could be considered an innocent smile, but I knew better, he was about to piss Vanel off even more.

"Oh I think they'll be alright but you'd better hope your little lap dogs actually know how to fetch."

Time seemed to slow as I watched Vanel raise his arm back to hit Ciel. I quickly jumped in the way, taking the punch instead.

"Gabriella!"

I gasped in pain at the stinging sensation I felt on my face. I landed at Ciel's feet with a sharp intake of breath. Looking up, I managed to give Ciel a smirk.

"I-I'm fine, Ciel. Besides Vanel hits like a little 'Cagna'… " I said looking over at him.

His eyes widened when he realized what I called him before he picked me up by my hair. It was no time like now that I wished it was short like Ciel's.

He dragged me over to a phone while whispering. "That mouth of yours should be put to better use, than using such foul language; it makes me wonder if you're even a lady at all."

He picked up the phone and snapped. "Did you hear that? The time for talk is over."

Vanel kicked Ciel, then drug me out of the room.

I shot the worried Ciel a smile before the door was closed and I was thrown into another room.

One filled with men. Leering eyes. Guns. Knifes. Rope and one bed.

I sighed breathing out of my nose in frustration.

What did I get myself into now?

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

Tight ropes chaffed at my wrists causing crimson to ooze to the surface, before long the rough cream snakes were coated in a dark flaking mass that was added to every time I moved.

Hunched over the bondage around my ankles held me fast. I spat from my dry mouth, I winced as the ropes dug further into my flesh.

They easily sliced through the soft flesh, like a knife through butter.

I looked at all their smug faces, they honesty thought they were going to get away with this…they really did…

They mumbled what they planned to do to me in Italian thinking I didn't understand…as if my hands being tied above my head and my legs being spread eagle wasn't clue enough.

I have white hair, I wasn't blonde.

"I will go first!" one guy finally said with caused the other to protest. I rolled my eyes at their stupidity and thought about Ciel.

Vanel had left me here promising to come back insert eye roll here. The creep was in there with Ciel, who was now the only thing I had close to family…

My eye narrowed. If he laid a finger on him I'd kill him with my bare hands.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as one of the men toyed with the anklet on my ankle.

"Stop it you idiot" I hissed venomously.

He smirked and pulled at it harder as another man pulled at my dress.

"If that breaks…you'll regret it…I'll make sure of it." I said onimiously as I felt a pressure build inside of me at him pulling on my anklet.

I tilted my head down breathing hard. My hair covered my face.

I wasn't sure when or why I had it, I just always did. It was sort of like a roseray, it had a gold cross along with strange little symbols. It never came off. Ever.

The man pulled harder and the anklet snapped.

"You fools. My form is not meant for human eyes…" I found myself mumbling, while I thrashed on the bed.

Something horrible was about to happen… and it did. I screamed when their screams of agony filled the air…

I watched wide eyed as bright light erupted from their eyes burning their eyes right out of the sockets, blood leaking from the empty holes before they fell to the ground.

I pulled on my restrains snapping free. I rubbed my wrist before bending down and picking up my rosary and clipping it back onto my ankle.

The pressure I felt seemed to fade away, I pushed my hair back from my face, blinking my eyes a couple of time. I looked down at my hands. They looked fine.

I went towards the mirror in the room staring at my reflection. Nothing seemed to have changed.

I pulled back on my heels before briskly walking out of the room with a freaked out expression.

Something was wrong with me, I could feel it, even though I wasn't sure what. I looked at the bodies littering the floor without eyes…I did this to them and I didn't feel bad about it.

Yes…something was definitely wrong.

It was strange. it was like I could hear every heartbeat. Every breath. Even the footsteps.

My feet were silent so I figured I'd wait for the person who was walking with measured steps towards me.

I felt his presence before I saw his face.

"Sebastian…what took you so long?" I said softly before turning to look at him.

He stopped a few feet away his eyes narrowed as he stared at me.

"You're different…" He said.

I knew what he was talking about and hated it. Somehow he knew what I did and I didn't even know.

I narrowed my eyes on him feigning innocence. "I was kidnapped, held hostage and almost raped…I'd say that would change a person's demeanor don't you think?"

He glared at me, still studying me.

"Are you going to stand here glaring at me or are you going to save Ciel?" I snapped.

He smirked. "But of course, if I couldn't do that much for my master what kind of a butler would I be?"

He walked towards me with slow measured steps. He stopped right next to my shoulder.

"However, I will only warn you once whatever game you're playing…you will lose. Nothing comes between me and my meal. Nothing."

I frowned looking up at him to see him staring at me once more.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I steal your meal?" I always knew Sebastian was strange but why the hell would I eat his food.

He narrowed his eyes on me like he was confused about something.

He shot me another glare. "Come with me, but stand behind me, the young master will surely not approve of you getting hurt."

"Too late." I muttered but followed his instructions anyway.

Sebastian walked in and then bowed. I stood behind him.

"I have come to retrieve my master, as I have already retrieved my mistress."

I looked past Sebastian's huge body to shoot a smirk towards Vanel when I saw Ciel. He was battered and had blood on his face.

"Oh…I'm going to enjoy ripping your heart out…" I hissed starting to walk towards him when Sebastian grabbed my wrist.

Electricity cackled between us as we glared at each other.

I snatched my wrist from him, his eyes flashing and me hissing. "Don't touch me…"

"Is this a joke? I was expecting a giant and instead I get some scrawny dandy in a tailcoat. Who are you anyway? There's no way that you're just a butler.

"No sir. See I am simply one hell of a butler. I promise."

"Yeah sure." Vanel chuckled. "It does not matter anyway as I have no intention of fighting you. Not yet…"

He snatched Ciel by his hair.

Sebastian flung out his arm to stop me from once again trying to storm over there.

This time we didn't touch. However we did share another glare.

"But you better have what I ask for…"

"Yes I do." Sebastian said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a key. "It's right here."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth was he shot in the head.

In the head!

Sebastian's body covered mine as more bullets rang out.

I slumped to the floor in pain when a bullet embedded my thigh but I didn't cry.

Vanel laughed like a mad man. "Sorry dandy, I really am, but this round is mine."

"There's no way I was going up against a Phantomhive Lord of games without a tromp card hidden."

"I damaged the goods a little bit…" He said looking between Ciel and I. "But that's alright. I'm sure you'll fetch a pretty price in this condition." He pushed Ciel's eye patch off with his gun. "Don't worry you have so many enemies you shouldn't be alive for that much longer…"

Ceil looked at me with concern before looking at Sebastian with annoyance.

"Alright, I'm tired of messing around." Ciel said coolly.

Vanel and I shared a look of shock as we both looked at Sebastian's unmoving body.

He wasn't moving because he was dead. He was dead right? He was shot in the head. A clear and clean head shot. People don't just get up and walk away from that…

"How much longer are you going to pretend to be dead?"

"Not long." Sebastian said and I resisted the urge to scream. Apparently Sebastian was the exception as I was now eating my words.

"But how? How are you? You just…"

Vanel's men backed away in fear as Sebastian rose looking like a zombie form night of the living dead.

"Guns today are so much more efficient than they used to be. They can shoot so many more bullets now." He said before he coughed up some blood and bullets into his hand.

Sebastian smirked. "Perhaps you'd like these back?"

"What are you doing kill him!" Vanel screamed to his men.

Sebastian threw the bullets back at the men before they could fire their guns and they fell to the ground dead.

"Oh dear. What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat." Sebastian said looking sadly at his clothes.

"You could have avoided that idiot…" Ciel said.

"Master how unfortunate that they don't seemed to have taken very good care of you or Miss Gabriella."

Sebastian walked towards them.

"No. Stay back…"

"You look like a helpless little child all bound up like that…but then I guess that appropriate."

"If you come any closer I will shoot him."

"Can we move this along? His breath smells awful."

"But if I come any closer he might kill you."

"Well then are you saying you want to break the contract?" Ciel said glaring at Sebastian.

"No of course not. Nothing has changed I remain your faithful servant…lord."

"What the hell kind of answers are you two talking about?"

"Master…you know what you have to do…now just say the words…"

I watched wide eyed as Ciel's other eye opened there was some type of symbol in it.

"This is an order. Save me now." He said and the symbol glowed pink.

"No it's over!" Vanel shouted shooting his gun.

I nearly passed out when Ciel looked at Vanel.

"What the? But that's impossible."

"Are you looking for this?" Sebastian said from behind Vanel holding the bullet that was supposed to kill Ciel.

Vanel stood frozen in fear.

"Here then let me give it back to you…" Sebastian said dropping the bullet in his pocket.

Vanel's arm suddenly twisted backwards several times and I knew that the bones in his arm was shattered.

Sebastian picked up Ciel.

"I must say the game wasn't as fun this time Sebastian…"

Sebastian carried ceil to where I was at placing him next to me.

While Vanel shouted at Sebastian.

I looked up at Ciel who was staring at me.

"I'm so glad you're alive." I said as tears filled my eyes. I pushed off the floor hissing at the bullet in my thigh and hugged Ciel when Sebastian took of his restrains.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vanel it is an attractive offer but I'm not interested in such materialist things. You see I am simply one hell of a butler."

His eyes slitted like a lizards and glowed bright pink. I gasped tightening my hold on Ciel.

"Ah right ok…" Vanel said fearfully.

Black feathers drifted from nowhere floating around Sebastian.

The room seemed to be blanketed in darkness.

The pressure I felt earlier returning as swiftly as if being hit by a ton of bricks so I didn't resist when Ceil pulled me into his lap.

I began trembling in Ciel's lap.

Ciel stared at me with a frown. "Gabriella?

"As long as my master holds the contract I am his loyal servant." Sebastian continued.

"A wish. A sacrifice."

I slapped my hands over my ears as I heard whispering from many different people. All of them sending the same message.

Corrupted, stagnet and dark. Unclean. Very unclean. I needed to cleanse the room. I needed to do it now…

"And this." He said holding up his hand. His nails were black and his hand had a symbol on it. The same symbol that was in Ciel's eye. "All of these things keep me bound to Lord Phantomhive. Until the day I swallow his soul."

"Unfortunately for you this game is over" Ciel said as Sebastian walked towards Vanel.

When I felt the pressure about to spill over I grabbed Ciel pushing his face into my chest.

The burst of white light that comes from my body is enough to near blind me and my body reacts like there's a gun to my head.

My muscles are frozen in place but filled with such a tingling pressure I want to run until my body is empty – put as much distance between myself and Sebastian as soon as possible.

But all I see right now is loose forms with color and I need the world to come back into view before I can move.

I slumped to the floor from exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up duckies?**

**Thank you for all for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**I obviously don't own B.B. if I did, I'd have life size plushies of your favorite characters, to mail to all my reviewers!**

**Sadly I don't, so instead heres a new chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8. Cute Things and Ballroom Parties

My face remained emotionless while I sat beside Ciel at the dining table, as Sebastian served us breakfast.

A couple weeks had passed since Ciel and I had been kidnapped by that Italian trash Vanel. Days had pasted and I still had yet to feel the guilt that I would have thought, that would have swallowed me by now. Here I was, stuck in Victorian England, killing people with unknown power and not having any guilty about it.

I study enough psychology to know that not feeling guilt was the sign of a psychopath in the making.

I really needed to go home, this place or era, it's getting bad for my health.

"Gabriella are you-"

Ciel's question was cut off as a man's yelling was heard coming closer towards us.

The dining hall door was thrown open and Grell came flying in backwards on a serving cart.

He ran right into poor Finny, not to mention also spilling hot tea all over him.

Finny cried out trying to get the tea from his shirt.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Grell said rushing towards his side.

I watched with a raised eyebrow as he not only grabbed the napkin but the table cloth as well. "I'll wipe it off straight away."

Grell ended up pulling our entire breakfast onto the floor.

I chuckled as Ciel sighed bring his hand to his head.

"Master, why did you decide to take in such a useless idiot?" Bard asked Ciel and I shook my head.

"Like your one to talk." Ciel sighed again. "This was just one big miscalculation."

I nodded nibbling on my scone as I thought about it.

_"__Ciel, Gabriella darling, Grell is completely incompetent. Would it be possible for you to have Sebastian train him as a butler? Can't refuse you darling auntie can you?"_

_Ciel didn't look like he wanted to be bothered._

_"__I bet he would really bother ole Sebastian." I said with a smirk. Ciel's eye widened before he agreed to her request._

"I thought Sebastian would be the only one inconvenienced, and it wouldn't affect the rest of us…" I sighed.

"I am truly sorry for all the trouble I am causing you." Grell said as I watched the others glare at him.

"There really is no way to atone for my sins but to commit suicide!" He yelled pulling a knife from out of thin air.

"Wait don't be rash!"

"When did he get a knife?" Meyrin asked as I stood from my seat and gracefully walked over towards Grell.

I placed my hand on his shoulder causing him to look at me, his face flushed red at my smile.

"You do not have to die. If you stabbed yourself and bled everywhere, it would be an even larger job for our staff to clean up, right Sebastian?" I said looking to myself to see him staring at me.

He gave a fake smile. "You are most correct my lady."

"Lady Gabriella, Sebastian, how kind you are…"

I gave his shoulder a squeeze before walking back to my seat. Ciel raised his eyebrow at my actions but I just shrugged.

"At any rate, I can't allow you to serve the master such weak tea. Take note, the amount of tea leaves you put in should be relative to the number of people, with one extra for the pot. One pint of boiling water for every two portions is probably the best amount." Sebastian finished before placing tea in front of Ciel and I.

I nodded my thanks before drinking my tea.

"Young master, it is almost time. I shall have the carriage brought around to the front."

"Sure."

"Well then everyone I shall leave the clean up to you." Sebastian said to the trio before glancing at Grell. "Grell since you cause too much trouble you should just rest and relax."

He started to walk away but then he paused as if remembering something. "And if by any chance you turn yourself over to eternal rest, please do so outside the mansion grounds."

I smirked into my tea cup.

"Gabriella are you to join us?" Ciel asked as he seen that I had yet to grab my coat.

"Only if you'll have me." I said with a smile towards Ciel causing his cheeks to tint pink.

"Of course don't be ridiculous."

I stood from the table pausing to grab a red rose; I walked over to Grell surprising him as I placed it in his hair.

His face was once again bright red.

"My lady…" He said in awe or maybe confusion, I wasn't truly sure, it was hard to tell.

"I don't know what it is but seeing you in all black just doesn't seem right with me, I think the color red suits you much better. Try not to get into too much trouble ok?" I said flashing him another smile before leaving.

I didn't notice the blood leaking from his nose nor the hearts in his eyes.

I walked next to Ciel as we walked into the shop.

"Welcome, lad, lady." He said towards me.

I smiled but otherwise remained quiet.

He looked at Ciel. "Are you here for your father or something?"

Ciel glared at him, Sebastian stepped forward.

"Excuse me. We have come to collect the master's cane." Sebastian said before handing him a slip of paper.

"Ah this cane, huh? I was wondering who would use such a short cane."

I flinched as the man continued to unintentionally insult Ciel.

"I never thought a child, like-"

Sebastian cut off his words by almost impaling his face with the cane. "It's a wonderful cane lacking even the slightest dent."

The poor man looked like he was about to faint. I sighed shaking my head at Sebastian. He placed the money on the counter and told the owner to keep the change as we walked out of the store.

I rolled my eyes as Ciel complained out Finnie's strength; I paused in front of a toy store when a pink toy rabbit caught my eye.

"See something that interests you?" Ciel asked me.

My face flushed before I stepped away from the window returning to Ciel's side.

"No, it's just…its dumb never mind."

"Gabriella, tell me." Ciel demanded.

"That rabbit, it reminds me of the one my grandmother had made me. The one in there almost looks the exact replica…and I-I guess it just makes me more homesick." I said with a sigh.

Ciel was silent before he nodded; he whispered something in Sebastian's ear, before we continued towards the carriage.

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

The carriage ride was silent. Ciel sat staring out of the window and I was bored.

A smirk etched onto my features and I stood up from my seat across from Ciel to sit next to him.

He looked at me briefly before returning his gaze out of the window.

I then let my head lay on his shoulder, it didn't stay there long before I placed my head in his lap.

His face was bright red as he looked down at me.

"What-are you doing?!" He asked.

"I'm lying down. You're a lot warmer and softer than the seat." I said rubbing my face in his lap.

"Gabriella this is highly-"

"Indecent?" I chuckled. "Come on now Ciel, my heads _on_ your legs not _between_ them.

His face was the color of a tomato as he sputtered, his body twitching.

I chuckled before siting up. "Fine, fine then."

Before I could come up with any other ways to embarrass Ciel we were back at the mansion.

Sebastian walked up to the front door of the manor with as serious look on his face. "You must be tired young master. I'll prepare your tea right away."

Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and I but I stopped as soon as I saw the inside.

Ciel stood several paces in front of me before he too stopped. His back was stiff and I could only imagine the look on his face.

"What's the mat-" Sebastian choked in shock.

I snickered. The manor had been turned into a girly girl's paradise. There was so much pink everywhere that even I wanted to puke.

"My mansion…" Ciel whispered

"What on earth…is this?" Sebastian tone was cold.

The doors to the salon opened in a flash and the trio of servants came running in terror screaming Sebastian's name.

They gripped his clothes and looked up at him like he was a savior from the heavens.

My eyes widened and I pulled Finnie from Sebastian. I wrapped my arms arm him squeezing his and rubbing my cheek against his causing him to blush.

"Finnie you look soo cute, so extremely cute, darling…" I chirped. Yes even I had a soft spot for cute things, my weakness…bunnies, puppies, kittens…. The list could go on.

His face was red. "Eh., my lady!"

"Gabriella put him down."

I looked over to Ciel to see him glaring.

"But…." His glare hardened and I dropped Finnie a pout on my lip. "Fine…but where is Grell?"

"What is going on here?" Sebastian asked them.

"But more importantly, what on earth are you wearing?" I looked down at Finnie in his bunny ears my hand twitched; I wanted to hug him again.

"Ask that crazy girl!" Bard yelled pointing towards where they just ran from

"Crazy girl?" Ciel mused.

I looked at Ciel as his eye widened.

I heard choking sounds and walked towards the room. Ciel stopped me before I could go in, instead opening the door first.

He gasped walking in. my eyes widened when I saw poor Grell hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ciel snapped.

"As you can see, I am dying." He whispered out. My nose crinkled at the ghastly yellow ribbons on him.

Ciel sighed. "Take him down, Sebastian."

"Understood."

"Ciel!" I heard a girl scream and jumped back into the nearest arms to get away which happened to be Finnie's, causing his face to once again go red.

The blonde damn near tackled Ciel to the floor hugging him.

"Ciel I missed you." The eccentric blonde cooed.

"Elizabeth!"

"I've told you many times, call me Lizzie, you really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?" She continued.

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian said gaining her attention.

"Oh my, Sebastian. Good day." She looked at Grell who hung limply in Sebastian's hand. "Oh no, you took him down."

"Yes he ruined the aesthetics." Sebastian said emotionlessly.

"Really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?" She questioned seriously.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Since when was hanging people from the ceiling on a decorated noose ok?

"See? Look. It's so much cuter, isn't it?"

"My mansion." Ciel mumbled again.

I had removed myself from Finnie's hold to walk next to Ciel.

"Ciel, this is a bit much, even for me…." I whispered to him, to know he wasn't alone. This girl was too much…

"There shouldn't be anything but the cutest items in this mansion. Isn't that right, Antoinette?"

I looked over along with Ciel and gasped in horror as I saw Tanaka.

Poor Tanaka. He had long blonde curls and a giant pink bow.

"Tanaka you too?" I whispered shaking my head.

"I have a little gift for you too!" Lizzie said towards Sebastian.

I turned just in time to see her put an incredibly pink bonnet on him.

I tried really hard to stifle my laughter. My face red, at his shocked face.

"So cute." She squealed. "You're always dressed in black, so I thought this color might look good on you too."

Sebastian shot us a death glare, I waved it off while the others seemed like they were impaled by a sword.

"I am terribly honored that you went out of your way to think up an outfit for a servant like me."

"Its fine."

"Lizzy why are you here? Where's auntie?"

"I wanted to see you , so I sneaked out in secret."

"Secret…" I said with a frown.

"Just what were you thinking?"

"Um this would be…"

"She is the daughter of the earl of scotoni, Lady Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Midford."

I shook my head as Grell butchered her name trying to pronounce it.

"Lady Elizabeth is the young master's fiancée."

"Fiancée?"

The servants all shared the same look as I. Ciel would seriously marry that nut job?

"Lady Elizabeth is the daughter of an earl, after all. It is only natural for a noble to have a noble as a wife, is it not?" Sebastian question softly.

"Since the mansion has been decorated so nicely, we should have a dance party." Lizzie continued her squealing.

I shook my head inching away towards the door; the girl had yet to see me thanks to a miracle from heavens.

_**~Saint and Sinner~**_

I disappeared complete taking the stairs two at a time to get to my room.

I paused at the door to see a bunch of things that didn't belong to me placed about.

"What the hell?"

"Hello there."

I turned around to come face to face with Lizzie who was holding on to Grell.

"Lady Gabriella!" Grell cried in relief.

"Lady?" She looked me over. "My name is Elizabeth." She said with a curtsey

"My name is Gabriella Knightly Phantomhive, I'm Ciel's cousin."

Her eyes widened. "Cousin…"

"From America…"

Her embracing me like we've known each other forever was unexpected.

"It's nice to meet you." She squealed.

"It's nice to meet you too." I muttered.

"You are going to the party as well?" She asked as I began to move things from my bed and sit on it.

"I wasn't-"

"I know the perfect dress for you to wear." She squealed running towards a large chest. I shook my head but decided to play along. Lizzie was a ball of energy. Even though she was crazy, she complimented Ciel well considering he always seemed to be brooding.

I walked over towards Grell before sitting him in a chair.

I shook my head at the yellow bow before taking them off of him. He stared at me with a red face.

"Ah ha!" I heard her say before he came towards me with two dresses.

I looked at both of them one was a simple white dress and the other; I stared at it a bit longer before frowning. It wasn't really a dress it looked more like a kimono…but why the hell did she have one of those.

I glanced at her to see her looking at me with a very smug grin.

"They are both very pretty. You certainly have an eye for fashion."

She blushed and grinned, her eyes wide. "Thank you, I try to be the best."

I nodded and then she starting walking towards me with a face that reminded me of my mother, when she wanted to go shopping.

I shrank back, but it did nothing to stop her. She was Ciel's future wife it wouldn't do well for us to not get along.

She pushed Grell into the bathroom locking the door before jumping on me with the kimono in hand.

I resisted the urge to scream.

I stared at my reflection. I was the first time I had ever wore a kimono and even I had to admit, I like it.

The kimono was black with a red lining and white sakura petal sewn into it. She tied a red obi around my waist.

Lizzie had raved and relented until I let her do my hair and makeup. She pinning my white hair up into a bun leaving a few strands to fall around my face. She pinned red flower clips into my hair while painting my lips red.

When she was finished she squealed.

"You look so lovely. Like one of those Japanese goddess's in the stories I heard about."

She let Grell out of the bathroom, he had been given the white dress. Upon seeing me his face went red and his nose began to bleed.

I chuckled. "If you'll excuse me." I said and she nodded dragging Grell over to the vanity and doing his makeup.

I slowly made my way towards Ciel's room. Although the kimono was cute it was hard to walk in.

"Ciel." I said my only warning before opening the door without permission.

I paused when I saw him and Sebastian dancing.

They turned, their eyes widening at the sight of me.

"What are you two doing?" I asked with a smirk and Ciel immediately stepped away from Sebastian.

"Sebastian was refreshing my memory on the waltz."

"If you wanted a dance partner why didn't you just call for me?"

"Because someone had decided to sneak off."

I flinched before chuckling. "Right…"

"What are you wearing?" Ciel asked and I raised an eyebrow as his and eye Sebastian eyes rolled over me.

"It's a kimono, elegant and beautiful but damn hard to move in. I nearly died just trying to reach your study."

I tip toed over to Ciel's desk before perching myself on top of his desk.

I leaned forward parting the folds of the kimono.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I frowned looking up at Ciel; Sebastian quickly wiped a cloth under his nose as his face was red.

I lifted up my leg showing him. "These shoes…sandals whatever, there uncomfortable so I'm taking them off. I think I'll keep on the sock though." I said while removing the shoes.

I wiggled my toes in the white socks thankful for the lack of shoes.

Unknown to me Ciel and Sebastian had gotten a good look at my cleavage.

"Are you going to get ready? Lizzie will surely pitch a fit if you don't wear the clothes she got you."

He glared at me before sighing and walking out.

I smiled before looking at Sebastian who was staring at me.

"I do hope you'll have to wear that bonnet; pink is definitely your color." I said with a smirk before walking past him.

I walked to the ballroom to see Lizzie had redressed the servants. They looked even more ridiculous.

I pouted when I saw Finnie; Lizzie had switched his bunny ears for car ears and a tail. The cat outfit was cute, but the bunny one was cuter…

I watched Lizzie try to take Mey-Rin's glasses off her face and fail.

My head turned as Ciel and Sebastian entered.

I smiled as I looked over Ciel. He looked so cute in his royal blue outfit.

Lizzie thought so too as she ran towards him swinging him around and around.

Lizzie was talking his ears off, throwing her arms this way and that.

_I swear that girl talks more than I can listen…._

My attention was snapped back towards the two, Lizzie seemed to be angry about something…

"Ciel why aren't you wearing the ring that I gave you?"

Ciel just sighed. "I already have a ring that I wear Elizabeth, I have no need for another one."

Elizabeth's face contorted in anger. I frowned as her face seemed to lose its own cuteness when she got angry.

"Why do you like that old ring. You should wear the one I bought you." And with that she pulled off the Phantomhive ring fiercely.

I took a deep breathe, nothing good could come from this situation and I was proven right when Lizzie threw the ring to the ground shattering it into pieces.

Everyone held their breathes, Ciel looked furious…

My eyes widened when he raised his hand to strike her, but faster than even Sebastian could react I got in the way.

The echoing sound of the slap filled the room and I could hear the collective gasp of shock as everyone seen that I had gotten in the way.

My cheek burned and water slightly filled my eyes.

Ciel looked shocked and Elizabeth looked near to tears.

"Ciel, it is never polite to raise your hand against a lady." I whispered to him. "Excuse me." I said dismissing myself from everyone and walking off to the nearest door…which happened to lead to the kitchen.

I was lounging on the kitchen counter eating a fruit parfait when I heard the door to the kitchen open.

"Are you gonna stand there staring at me like a creeper or are you here to join me?" I said looking behind me to see Ciel's shocked face.

"Why…why don't you look mad?"

I chuckled. "There is nothing for me to get angry about. I was the one who got in the way. I also know how much the ring means to you."

"Then why did you run away and hide in here?" He asked suspiciously.

"I didn't run, I walked and I'm not hiding, I was hungry." I slid off the counter, putting the now empty glass in the sink. Ciel still looked conflicted.

"Ciel its fine I'm fine…it's not the first time I've been slapped." I said with a shrugged.

His frown deepened.

I grabbed his hand and placed it on my cheek, while I did the same with my own hand and his face.

"Ciel, I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me soo much, I made out of a lot stronger stuff than that, kay." I said with a smile.

Pink stained his cheeks. "Whatever."

I laughed before gently pecking his cheek.

He seemed to grow more flustered; I grabbed his hand pulling him on the dance floor.

"Dance with me."

I danced with everyone except Sebastian and Lizzie. Even though I wasn't mad at Ciel for striking me I was irritated with her because after all it was her fault, and as for Sebastian…I did not have any desire for him to touch me.

Lizzie's dance party lasted late into the night. When she finally fell asleep even I was exhausted.


	9. Chapter 9

**What's up B.B Lovers? Hope you all had a Happy Xmas!**

**Thank you for all for reviewing, favoriting, and following.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9. Forget me Nots

Sebastian's POV

Her cheeks were wet and her body was bathed in a cold sweat.

The sheets were twisted around her limbs, probably because she was thrashing in her sleep.

Her heart pounded against her chest.

I watched as Gabriella trembled.

She let out a frightened cry and buried her face into her pillow.

Even her breaths trembled.

"Sebastian what is wrong with her?" Ciel asked quietly sitting on her bed.

"My lord there is nothing for you to concern yourself with; she is simply having a night terror."

Ciel bristled before looking away. "Who ever said I was concerned? I just want to know why-"

He stopped speaking when she shot up wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

Ciel stood frozen to the bed, although his face was slowly turning red.

She cried out one distinctive name.

"Thomas…"

Gabriella's POV

I woke to the sound of knocking before I felt soft hands gently pushing my hair out of my face.

I opened my eyes to see Meyrin's hazel eyes.

I gave her a small smile before sitting up and looking around.

I frowned, I was in my room.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust at the thought of a certain butler carrying me here.

"My lady?" Meyrin asked with uncertainty.

I looked at her in confusion. She held a bath towel in her arms.

Ahh, it was time for me to get dressed.

I soon became lost in my thoughts as I stripped, I didn't register that Meyrin was blushing at my shameless manners.

I sat in the hot tub. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder to my dream.

Thomas…

I resisted the urge to cry.

"My lady?"

I opened my eyes to see her staring at me with a worried expression.

"Thank you Meyrin." I said quietly taking the towel from her hands and turning away from her.

I wrapped it around me before sitting down at my vanity.

I picked up my brush and robotically went through the daily process of getting dressed.

I pulled my hair up into a bun, letting my bangs cover my eyes.

Meyrin stayed and helped me into my corset and dress all the while watching me with worried eyes.

The dress was mostly black with flecks of blue.

How befitting for my current mood…

She accompanied me out of the room and towards the dining room where Ciel sat waiting.

He looked up at me from his paper as I sat down next to him.

I looked over and gave him a small smile. "Good morning."

He nodded and returned to his paper.

I ate a little bit, mostly pushing food around before excusing myself.

I ventured outside to the gardens were I saw Finny working.

"Good morning !"

I smiled because his smile was just too contagious.

"Good morning Finny."

I watched him work for a moment before inspecting the gardens selection.

It was beautiful truly beautiful but, it lacked a certain flower.

"Finny…" I said thoughtfully.

"Yes my lady?"

I was just about to ask if he might have known where I could have found my missing flower when I saw Sebastian heading towards us.

"Never mind." I said to him quickly before facing Sebastian.

He stared at me for a moment before he decided to speak. "The young master would like to speak with you."

I raised an eyebrow at that but turned away from him heading into the mansion.

I made it to the room before Sebastian and effectively shut the door in his face.

Yes, that was petty and childish, but it made me feel good on the inside.

I sat across from Ciel who was setting up a chess board.

"Ciel?"

"Care for a game?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Sure, what color would I be?"

"White of course."

I nodded before picking up a white pond.

We played in silence for a while before he spoke. "Who is Thomas?"

"What?" I said abruptly my head snapping up so I could look at him.

"I heard you say the name Thomas in your sleep. Who is he?"

I tried to ignore the fact that Ciel had been in my room when I was sleeping, watching me like a creep…the key word is tried...

"You were in my room watching me sleep? That's beyond creepy Ciel." I shook my head with a frown. "I can't believe you Edward Cullened me…"

He looked at me with confusion. "Edward who?"

"Edward Cullen, a creepy sparkly vampire guy that watched the girl he liked sleep. She found it attractive, I don't. I call that stalking."

Realizing I was calling him a creepy stalker his face flushed with embarrassment. "I was not stalking you."

"No you were just in my room, watching me while I was in indecent clothing."

His face grew redder. "No, you don't understand, Sebastian-"

"Sebastian." I glared at him. "You _and_ Sebastian were in my room watching me sleep. Why?" I growled out.

He huffed. Not answering.

I scoffed. "Unbelievable." I stood up and began to walk away from him.

I felt a strong hand grab mine. "Wait. I didn't say you could leave."

I glared at Ciel and he returned it.

"The games not over yet." He continued.

"But it is." I said with a shrug. "I checkmated you a long time ago."

Ciel frowned at me before looking at the chess board.

His king was cornered by my queen.

"Game over." I said. I pulled my arm out of his, walking out of the room.

I walked without any direction and before I knew it I had walked out of the mansion and off the estate.

Soft music notes seemed to float up to my ears and before my feet, seemingly having a mind of their own, followed the music.

I somehow ended up walking myself right into a meadow.

Many kinds of flowers were in full bloom, creating a beautifully colorful scene.

In the middle if this meadow was a small little pond.

I walked over to it and sat down. I looked over to see my smiling reflection staring back at me.

The wind blew slightly causing the water to ripple. I glanced up at the sky with a frown. The sky was clear puffy white cloud scattered across birds flying above without a care in the world. I glanced down at my reflection once more only to be surprised.

My eyebrow frowned as I stared into the water. A face that did not reflect my own stared back at me.

My hand tremble as I reached over the reflection copying my motion.

But this was not my reflection.

Soft and shining hazel eyes, short blonde hair.

My eyes filled with fresh tears at the sight of my younger brother's face…

"Thomas…"

His hand seemed to touch my own through the reflection. His eyes were full of sadness.

"Thomas…" I couldn't say much more. What could I say? That I was crazy? That I was clearly mentally?

Well that much was obvious.

I was staring at my deceased younger brother's reflection in a pond in the middle of nowhere, and then there was also the fact that I was even stuff in the past in the first place.

My tears fell making the water ripple.

Thomas's reflection gave a smile that could make even the sun envious.

"Remember sister… remember…"

"I will always remember, I could never forget you Thomas."

"Remember who you are sister; never forget who you are…"

I frowned. "I know who I am, I won't forget Thomas. I…I miss you so much…I…it's my fault I'm so sorry…."

"It was not your fault sister it was merely my time to go home, I wish I could have spent more time with you. I am always with you, I'm always watching over you. Always and forever." he said with a smile.

"Thomas I…There's so much I wish to tell you so much you have missed." I sighed running a hand through my hair. "So much I can't even explain, and the darkness…"

I paused a moment wrapping my arms around myself….

"The darkness…" I said thinking of Sebastian. His eyes flashing, the darkness that seemed to ooze from his being.

"I feel the darkness wants to smother me yet brother…"

Thomas frowned, a scowl marring his features but his eyes staying as soft as melted butter as he stared at me.

"A wise woman once told me when darkness comes, let us not condemn the dark, but light up the sky to illuminate."

I looked over and smiled at him remembering the words I had once told him.

"You are the purest warrior of light in this coming darkness. You must remember; remember who you are, and never forget."

The wind seemed to pick up Thomas's reflection rippling away with it but not before I heard. "You can't let him have his soul…."

And then I was staring at my own reflection.

Snow white hair eyes the color of rubies. I stood and began making my way back to the mansion Thomas's words echoing around my mind.

_Remember…never forget…._

I didn't get far before I heard I dark voice chuckle.

"Such a shame for someone as lovely as you to be walking alone at this hour…" a voice said from behind me.

I frowned before turning and looking at him.

My eyes widened at the unfamiliar face but familiar enough features. Slitted pink eyes glowed bright making his already menacing face even more so.

I felt fear but I refused to show it. Something within me flared slightly to life and I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and emotion hit me at once.

"What are you?" I asked with a frown.

He laughed, no not laughed more like cackled.

"What little angel, what to play a game before I kill you? I would if I could but I'm rather on a tight time schedule."

His eyes glowed brighter his lip curling as he glared hatefully at me. "Where are the souls?"

I frowned. "What?"

I only had a second to dodge as a black figure streaked towards me.

I crashed landed but rolled back onto my feet.

The man…err not really sure if I could call him a man anymore snarled. "Where are the souls? I want the souls!"

I had no idea what the hell he was talking about and I stated as much.

This time I wasn't fast enough to dodge him. He grabbed me by my throat and squeezed after shaking me.

"Do not lie to me Gabriella."

My eyes widened and I sputtered. "How do you know my name?"

"Every demon knows who you are my sweet." He said maliciously.

"The holder of the 66 seals. The 66 souls of the damned, the souls needed to free our lord that you and your arrogant prick Michael sealed away, oh so long ago…"

The flare within me brightened when the creature spat the unfamiliar name. I stopped clawing at the hand and glared at him.

"You thought you were so clever didn't you? Disappearing into the middle realm…I had to admit it took some time to find you. Your quite crafty for a supposed goodie goodie archangel."

I my glare hardened. "Get your filthy hands off of me or-"

"Or else what? Word in Tartarus going round you can't do nothing little angel."

I could feel my scowl deepening.

"Heard when dear old dad sent you to the human realm he also locked up your grace. Without your grace you're as helpless as a human." He said and dragged his tongue across my cheek.

He moaned. "You taste magnificent."

"I do believe the lady has requested for you to remove your hands from her person."

My head along with the creature's snapped up towards the voice.

My eyes widened when I caught sight of a familiar face.

Yellow green eyes glowered at my captor.

"What are you doing here?" the words flew from my lips before I could stop them. Not that I wasn't happy to see him, a part of me knew I would see him again.

He remained quiet and walked closer towards us.

"Take another step and I'll end her!" My captor snapped seemingly baring his fangs at the man in all black.

"Oh I highly doubt that." The man said with a smirk and my heartbeat skipped.

He looked at me and his eyes set my body ablaze. "You sure know how to find trouble don't you."

I could help my blush as I responded. "I don't look for trouble, it naturally finds me."

"Either way, it seems you've gotten yourself in quite the predicament." He said shaking his head.

"I always seem to now a days…" The words flow out of my mouth before I could even stop them. "How have you been since I've seen you last, you left without saying goodbye."

He scoffed. "As if your one to talk."

"Are you both barking mad!" My captor snapped drawing both of our attention.

Ahh yes, I had forgotten his hands were wrapped around my neck. that I was being held hostage, and tortured at the hand of an unhuman creature. And yet, in his presence I felt no need to feel threatened at all.

"Do you think this is a game?" He paused and spat. "Of course you do, you divine beings have nothing but eternal time on your hands…"

He made the mistake of turning away from the man to look at me.

"Where are the-"

He never finished. I watched surprising myself with how emotionless I felt as his head was suddenly lobbed off.

Before I could hit the ground an arm had secure me, by being wrapped around my waist.

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with those beautiful peridot colored eyes.

"Who are you? How do I know you? Who am I?" I looked away from his to see the man sprout what seemed to be movie credits or something. On them showed what seemed to be his entire life.

And what a horrible life it was. I walked over towards his body.

Even though I had no reason to feel for him I did. I reached out towards his body placing my hand on his chest only to snatch my hand back after I made contact.

Flames erupted from his stomach and quickly spread.

The body disintegrated completely.

"What was that man?" I asked as I turned back towards him.

He stared at me for a moment. "It is not for me to say but I'm sure deep down you are already know the answers to that my sweet."

He looked down towards my feet suddenly finding them interesting.

He pulled my chin up slowly with his finger. "It may not be my place to say, but that doesn't mean I'm not averse to bending the rules…"

Before I could question him, his lips….

Lips… lips that I had wanted to taste since the day he appeared to me, saving me, were on mine.

I felt my body heat, I felt like I was on fire…

He nipped my lip and I gasped giving him the full advantage, and he took it without a second thought.

Then I was struck.

Like lightening the memories slammed through the forefront of my mind.

It was like watching a movie on fast forward.

_I watched him. I watched him for days. I stalked him._

_He was going to die and I was to decide what to do with his soul._

_I sighed. _

_He was not the first, no, far from the first human to die, but he was the first to interest me since my father first creation…_

_I watched him still. I was to judge, to read his heart, to reap his soul. _

_We had millions of things to do in headquarters and here I was assigned to reap his soul. But orders were orders and I always followed through._

_Surely there was something in him that father knew was special, surely he wasn't just another blob of water and mud._

_But what? What was it that father wanted me to see, what was it that father wanted me to do?_

_I continued to watch him._

_The human mortician Adrian Craven._

_He no longer feared death, only where he would go. He had sinned so much; even though, I knew he would understand if father sent him to the pits of hell for the things he had done._

_I paused briefly taking my eyes away from him. Was that it? Was that what I was to do? Send his shattered soul to the darkest pits of hell, or was I to save him? _

_Was I to forgive him because I knew his heart, knew he just another innocent soul that allowed his self to be persuaded by wrong things? _

_I knew he would love to go to heaven and live in peace for the rest of his afterlife and death was the only way. _

_Was he was willing to change just to be sure that if he died he would be going to a better place instead of worrying if he might go to hell?_

_Decisions… decisions…_

_I continued to watch him for months to come, even going so far as to reveal myself to him._

_I had to admit I grew fond of him…maybe that's when it was time to reap his soul…I choked up. I decided I would grant him continued life, but I would wipe all traces of me from him. It would be to him as if I had never existed._

_"Why Adrian?" I whispered as I held his body close._

_He smiled even as the blood continued to spill from his chest wound._

_"Because I would choose an eternity of hell just to see your face on more time rather than continue to live without remembering you at all."_

_"Self murder. Self murder. There was no coming back from that you idiot!"_

_"Yes," he coughed up more blood. "Forgive me, I suppose I've now given you even more paperwork…"_

_I narrowed my eyes. "How is it that you are finding time to joke when you've just bought yourself a one way ticket to hell."_

_He stared at me. "Are you kidding, I'm in heaven…I don't mind hell such much as long as I'll remember your face."_

_My eyes narrowed to slits and I clutched him tighter. "No, you are not taking the easy way out. I won't let you."_

_My head snapped up when I heard a whistle._

_"Long time no so see Gabby, where's Mikey? I've missed you both rather terribly."_

_I glared as I locked eyes on my older brother. _

_"Well I wish the feeling was mutual…Lucy." I said spitting the nickname I knew he hated._

_His eyes that once matched my own brilliant hazel now reflected the darkness in his soul._

_"I didn't come for a family reunion, I'm merely here to collect." It was then those obsidian pools landed on Adrian and I clutched him tighter to me._

_"Oh, getting attached now? Ohh does Mikey know? I'm sure the prat will boil over with jealousy, he was always possessive of you." Lucifer chuckled._

_"Hold you tongue serpent! I snapped at him._

_Temper, temper sister; you're not acting like the archangel you are. You must really like your little blob of flesh." He continued to taunt._

_"I won't let you take him."_

_"Now you know as good as I do, there's no redemption for those that commit self-murder, this soul is rightfully mine._

_"No." I said stubbornly my eyes burned bright my golden wings stretched out behind me._

_"Gabriella…" Adrian said trying to get my attention and I glared at him. This was all his fault in the first place. Foolish mortal. If he thought he was getting out of it he was wrong._

_"No. Be silent Adrian!" I snapped at him before look back at my older brother. _

_"I won't let you have his soul. I've never gotten in your way before brother but I draw the line now."_

_He sneered. "You can't stop me from taking him. His soul is rightfully mine!"_

_I stood proudly my eyes narrowed on him as I held Adrian in my arms. "Watch me. I won't let you have him. I'll find a way to save his soul from you, you'll see…"_

_"With one comes all! Are you really willing to save all those mud-monkeys, willing to forfeit their own lives? Are you that weak hearted or are you just naïve? We are the supreme being we are the gods! And I will have his soul, I will have all the souls in the end!"_

_"If it saves them from your retched clutches, I would gladly sacrifice myself."_

_That seemed to anger him, but I didn't stick around to hear my brother's tantrum. _

_I quickly took towards the skies hoping that there indeed was a way to save Adrian Craven._

_When I found there was a way…I latched onto it and made it happen, even though it meant sacrificing a piece of my grace._

I pulled back from him my eyes alight with knowledge I now held.

"You saved me from an eternity of hell…you've saved a million other too…" He whispered into my neck.

"Adrian…I…"

He silenced my words with his finger as he pulled back to piece me with those eyes I so loved. "I swore on the day of my rebirth that I'd protect you from everything so you would never need to be rescued."

I shook my head. Once more words I did not know the meaning behind spilled from my lips.

"You cannot save me Adrian, and I do not want you too. Adrian, please…you cannot…do not get in my way…"

"We shall see each other sooner than you think…hopefully you will have a change of heart, till then my sweet." He said placing a light kiss on my lip before walking away.

_Adrian_…


End file.
